Campari Lightwood AKA Cammie Morgan
by djrocks
Summary: Cammie is the fourth lightwood that wasn't mentioned. the clave sent her away as a punishment for her parents. now she's alowed to come back. what about Zach and the gang? what happens when they think she's kidnapped? C/Z A/M J/C
1. Chapter 1

Being a Gallagher/shadow hunter is kind of hard. okay maybe It's not that hard. but it isn't all that easy. Do you know how many times I almost spilt the beans on my family? At least a dozen times. To Gallagher, I'm an orphan. My name is Campari Lightwood, sister to Alexander, Isabelle, Maxwell and Jonathan lightwood.

To the glammered word my name is Cameron Morgan (I adopted the last name), 16 years of age, no family, except for the Gallagher sisterhood, and alone and confused in the world. But lest make one thing clear- I am not confused and I am not alone.

Me and my brother Alec were very close and we still would be if I wasn't at Gallagher. And why am I at Gallagher if I'm a Shadow hunter you ask? Because the clave is evil and wanted to punish my parents for a sin they did long ago. Being part of the Circle that almost wiped out all downworlders completely.

Their excuse? They wanted someone to go to the mundane world and live it for themselves. I haven't seen or talked to my family in three years. My little brother Max was only six when I left and I don't know if he remembers me.

Anyway, with all the introduction crap out of the way, lets get started on the story.

I was in my room alone, playing on my laptop. It's amazing how good I had gotten at solitaire. Besides the point. I was alone and then out of the blue, a fire message popped up for me. I rolled my eyes. The clave would send me messages asking how I was doing. Like they cared.

But this one was different. This one was from Isabelle. I quickly opened it. up and read:

_Dear Campari,_

_Yeah! You get to come home! I can't wait to see you! Alec is almost bouncing of the walls he's so excited. Mom and Dad are in Idris so you won't see them when you get back. It's so lonely back here without you. So much has happened and you couldn't even come back to see it. Damn Clave. They don't know what a family is. Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon. Alec is going to pick you up. He'll send you a message telling you when and where._

_Miss you_

_-Isabelle_

It was official. I was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? I won't be able to update every day, but I'll try. Review please! I love Reviews! I'm going to be stupid and start this when I have two other stories going on. So sorry if I won't update. next chapter will be longer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated as soon as I could R&R and if you haven't read ether the mortal instruments, or Gallagher girls, this will be confusing. Just putting it out there. I don't like to have to explain.**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

Home, home, home. HOME! That's all I could think of during class. Bex would tap my arm and ask me if I was alright. No. I wasn't alright. I was more than alright. I was ecstatic. Mom, dad, Alec, Izzy, Max. god, I even missed Jace. He was the annoying older protective brother everyone wishes they could have.

I was bouncing on me feet as I walked out the door. My smile was a mile long, and I couldn't seem to stop.

"Okay, what that boy do to make you smile this much," Macy asked.

I shook my head. "Zach did nothing. I'm just happy."

"You don't just get happy for no reason," Bex said, smirking. "What up?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Something," Liz added.

I walked a bit faster. "Nothing."

They slowed down, and I knew why. Zach was waiting at the end of the hall. For me. I walked by, and he said, "You look happy."

"I am."

"why?"

"None of your business."

He stepped in front of me. "Oh, but it is. Now…" he took a strand of my hair and spun it around his finger. "You can tell me, or I'll find out myself. Either way, I know what's up, so…" He looked down at me expectantly.

I stepped closer. "Not telling." I started walking away again.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "What? No goodbye kiss?"

I looked around. No one else was in the hall. They probably saw us, and wanted to give us privacy. It's happened before. I leaned in, getting dangerously close to kissing him. He leaned in too, but I pulled away at the last second. "Now you'll need to work for that," I said.

"How do you expect me to do that," he wined.

"I don't know." I stepped closer, running my hand though his hair. "Use your head."

I spun around and walked away, Zach hungrily chasing me.

* * *

><p>Night came, and I was all packed and ready. I didn't know when I would be leaving, but I wanted to be ready. I was in the bathroom, waiting for the fire message to arrive. I was ready to stay up all night if I had to. I wanted that message so badly it hurt.<p>

So, when it finally arrived, I was relieved.

_Dear Campari,_

_I'll meet you in the woods in Virginia tomorrow. It'll be near your school. I do miss you. I've been told I'm not the same without you. I can't wait to see my little sis all grown up. And guess what? Jace got a girlfriend! And it's not a fling. It's real love this time! He can't wait for you to meet her. He would send a letter himself, but you know how he is._

_See you soon_

_-Alec_

One day to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>It was hard to be sad to say goodbye, because, well… I was glad I was leaving. I liked Gallagher, but the blood in me calls for my own kind. And the only way to satisfy it was to go home. It's like a fish being in a fish bowl. They love how they don't have to find their own food, but they must miss the space. Good thing they only have a memory of five seconds.<p>

Bad example.

Anyway, most people thought I was just in a good mood, not that I was spending my last moments with them. I spent most of it with Bex, Liz, Macey, and Zach. I talked mostly with the girls, old stories, and our future to come. And with Zach… well we mostly made out. That boy sure can kiss.

Night came, and I made sure to put a drug in the girls foods to make sure they didn't wake up. Once they were out cold, I grabbed the bag from under my bed. Isabelle would surely make me buy new cloths, so I didn't need those. I mostly packed pictures, my laptop, and some other mementos. I would not forget this place.

I walked over to each of the girls beds, and kissed their foreheads. I slowly circled the room. My life here was over. There was no future for me as a spy, and I knew it the moment I was sent away. I was a shadow hunter, and my job was to protect the mundanes. Not to watch them, and steel information from them.

I looked down at the runes on my arms, hidden by my sleeves. I still remember the day Alec gave me my first mark. I was nine, him thirteen. The rune of the hidden. It would make me blend in, like I was glamoured, but not completely invisible. He said it was like me, to hide. I had bared that rune for the last three years.

I sighed. Time to leave. I slowly exited the room, even though I knew I would not wake the girls. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I walked down the halls, careful to stay quite. Just because I couldn't wake the girls, didn't mean I couldn't wake the others. I didn't have enough of the drug to do that.

I glamoured myself, not wanting to be seen as I stole Liz's car. It was eleven, and it would take an hour to get to where I was going, getting me there at midnight. It wasn't hard to sneak past the guards, and pick my way into the van.

All I could think about was _has much changed since the last time I was home? What about mom and dad? Izzy, Max, Jace, and Alec. Has he, my older, the one I trust with my life, my best friend, changed? And what about me? Have I changed?_

When I got to the woods, I ran for six miles, looking for my brother. I slumped down on a stump, catching my breath. I dug through my bag looking for my phone. Maybe I could call him, see where he was.

"Using a phone to call," a voice said behind me. "What a mundane thing to do."

I turned. "Alec?"

"Cammie," he said. He took a step closer. One quivering breath, and opened arms later, and I was once again hugging my brother.

"Alec," I sobbed. "Alec I missed you."

"shoo," he calmed me. "It's alright. We're going home."

I pulled back. "Where's Izzy?" I couldn't understand why she wasn't there.

"Well, I kind of told her I was picking you up tomorrow. Think of the surprise on her face when she sees you _tonight_."

I giggled. "Well let's not dilly dally. I have three years to make up with you."

* * *

><p>We portaled home, and stood outside the doors of the institute.<p>

"Just like I remembered it," I whispered.

We went up the elevators, and down the hall. My hands were shaking, and I couldn't seem to keep my breath.

"Hey," Alec whispered. "Everything's okay. She'll be happy to see you."

I nodded. Right when I was about to say something, I heard a, "Alec, who are you talking to?"

Isabelle came out of the kitchen, a wooden spoon in hand. Her eyes landed on me, and they watered up, tears spilling down like I'd never seen. The spoon fell to the floor in an echoing thud.

"You're home," she muttered. "You're really home." She ran to me, gathering my weakening body into her arms. "Oh, by the angles you've grown. You've grown so much."

She pulled back, swiping tears from her face. "I hate crying," she said. "I really do." Her hand ran across my cheeks and I realized I had been crying too.

"Missed you Iz," I smiled.

Two people entered the room, and I turned to see Jace and a red haired girl.

Jace stared at me, seeming to be at a loss for words. "You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," he said finally. "I was still moving my weapons from your room."

I smiled. "Missed you too Jace." I walked over and hugged him. I turned to the girl. "You must be Jace's girlfriend."

"Clary," the girl said, sticking out a hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm his sister."

She smiled. "Yeah, I know. He talked about you a bit."

We babbled and talked for a few minutes, laughing and crying at the same time. Then we heard a pair of soft feet. The ones of a kids.

A small boy emerged from around the corner.

"What's going on," he asked. _max,_ I thought, but didn't trust myself to say.

"Um, Max," Alec said. "Do you recognize this girl." He pulled me forward.

Max studied me. After a minuet, he lunged at me, wrapping his boney arms around me.

"You're home!" he yelled. "You're finally home!"

I wrapped my arms around him. "You grew so much," i sniffled. "You're not even a kid anymore. Look at you. You're a man."

He smiled at me. "Most people think I'm seven."

I huffed. "What idiots."

"I know, right." He looked me over. "Where were you? Tell me about it. Was it exiting?"

"Come on," Izzy said. "Lets go to the library and Cammie can tell us all about her trip."


	3. Chapter 3

(Zach's Pov.)

I was having the best dream. Me and Cammie were on a mission together and… I think I should stop there. But the point is, the dang alarm clock woke me up and I was having a very good dream! I guess it didn't matter though because I would be seeing her later.

I got up, took a shower, and fixed my hair, making it spiky and a bit messy. Just the way I know Cam likes it. I kept thinking about her. I had this bad feeling, like I knew something bad was going to happen. Or already did.

As I walked out the door, I was attacked my three girls.

"ZACH, WERE IS CAMMIE!" Bex, Liz, and Macy asked.

"I don't know," I defended. "How would I know? I've been sleeping. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Cammie wasn't in the room this morning," Bex said.

"So, check the passage ways."

"Already did," Liz said. "Not there."

"Her mom's office?"

Macy shook her head. "Not there ether. We thought we better come to you before we tell the headmistress that she may possibly be missing."

I took a shaky breath. "I'm sure she's fine. We'll see her at breakfast, or in class. She wouldn't miss that."

I walked past them, filling my stride with as much swagger as possible. Even though my outsides said I wasn't worried, my insides were freaking out!

God I wished I had gone looking for her. Where did she go? It's like she just disappeared. She blends. Not vanishes.

I went to my first class, and Cammie wasn't there. When they took attendance, and she didn't answer, everyone started to panic. Me especially. There was a code black, and everyone searched every part of every room, but there was no Cammie.

"Mr. Goode?" I spun around to see Mr. Solomon standing with the girls and headmistress on the other side of the room. I walked over there as smoothly as possible.

"Find her?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. "Zack, we went over the video tapes, and there are no signs of Cammie. We saw her exit her room, but after that… nothing."

I bowed my head. "What are you saying?"

"Zach, Cammie most likely ran away. and out there on her own..? the COC has better chances of getting her now."

(Cammie's Pov.)

_Six months later_

Being back home was great. Although mom and dad were still gone, I was having a blast. I was training again, properly, and was fighting demons with the gang every Friday night.

I had washed out the light brown hair die, and now it was back to normal. Black, like every other Lightwood. Now that I didn't have to wear a uniform, I resorted to black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a mix of converses and pumps. I still couldn't decide which ones I liked best. And if you haven't noticed, the Lightwoods wear a lot of black. It just goes with our attire and iced blue eyes.

I was sitting in my room, lying on my bed, throwing a ball up into the air, and catching it.

"As fun as that looks," Alec said, peering in. "I must asked… would you like to go hunting?"

"Sure," I said, sitting up. "Who's all going?"

"It'd be you and me."

"Cool-e-o. let's do this thang. Were too?"

He smirked. "My favorite place. The Pandemonium."

We had arrived at the club, splitting up as usual. I would go to the dance floor, and lure the demon out. Us Lightwood Girls were extremely good at that. I wasn't wearing the rune that would make me blend in, not seeing the point. I was glamoured, and was supposed to be being noticed.

I spotted my target, and started dancing it's way.

Extra-

(Zach's Pov.)

It had been half a year, and we were still searching. We searched every state, and now we reached New York. We were heading to a club to investigate there. Not to long ago we had been looking at video feeds and saw her around that area. We had it on high alert all the time. Then we saw her go it. I didn't

When we got to the club, I expected to be searching for hours trying to find her. Surprisingly it only took a minuet.

"Found her," I said. I was so excited. I had found her. But she didn't look like herself. She had a green dress that barely came up mid-thigh with long, flowing sleeves. Her pumps were so Macy approved, and don't let me forget that she had black hair now that look so natural it'd made me think it was real for a second. She stood out like a sore thumb. I was about to race over there when someone grabbed her waist, and looked to be dancing with her.

And she danced with him. She turned to look at him, and smiled. She danced closer, and closer until there was barely any room between them. Then she kissed him. Hard.

I stood there, shocked. Mr. Solomon noticed and gave me a sympathetic look. She pulled the boy closer and whispered something in his ear. He was shocked, then seemed angry. It was a good thing I could read lips.

(Cammie's Pov.)

I danced close to the demon, and I was just so beautiful he couldn't resist dancing back. I decided to speed things up, so I kissed him. He growled with hunger.

"You like that demon," I asked.

He looked down at me, shocked. I allowed him to see the runes on my arms.

He sneered. "Shadow Hunter?"

"that's right," I whispered in his ear. "Now lets take this outside, shall we?"

I grabbed his are, and pulled him out the door. But not before signaling Alec first.

(Zach's Pov.)

What a shadow hunter? It didn't make sense. I told Mr. Solomon what I saw.

"We should follow," he said.

"I know."

We ran out the door, the girls and headmistress behind us. I saw a boy get up from the bar and make his way over. I warned the others.

"Could be COC," Miss. Moran said.

"We'd better take him down," Bex said. "He could hurt Cams."

I nodded. I wasn't taking any chances.

We got out there, and watched.

Cammie walked closer to the boy she was dancing with earlier.

"Anything you'd like to say?" she asked.

He growled. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The boy from the bar stepped out of the shadows, and approached behind Cammie with a knife in his hand.

I don't know what I would have done, but know what Mrs. Morgan would have, and did.

She shot him.

(Cammie's Pov.)

I felt Alec come up behind me, and I expected him to help me kill the demon. What I didn't expect was for there to be the echoing ring of a gun, and for him to fall right behind me.

"ALEC!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees and cradled his head in my arms.

I looked up at the shooter. "Rachel?" I looked at the others around her. "Mr. Solomon, Bex, Liz, Macy… Zach? What are you…" I looked down at the gun in her hand. "You shot him? You shot Alec?"

"He could be COC, Cam," Rachel said.

I glared at her. "He's not COC."

"You don't know that Cammie," Mr. Solomon said

"Actually I do. He's my brother."


	4. Chapter 4

(Zach's Pov.)

BROTHER! CAMMIE HAS A BROTHER!

"What do you mean he's your brother," I asked in a loud voice.

"It means what it means Zach," Cammie said. "Alec is my brother and RACHEL JUST SHOT HIM!"

"Why was he coming behind you with a knife," Liz asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to get him home."

"You should take him to a hospital," Mr. Solomon said.

She snorted. "No need."

She started pulling him up, and putting his arm around her shoulder. Rachel move forward to help her, probably to help clear the guilt, but Cammie put up hand to stop her. She wasn't taking any help from anyone. Especially not her.

She pulled out her phone, and looked though her contacts.

"Who you calling," Bex asked.

"A friend."

"which friend," Macey pushed.

"a good one."

"who," the boy, Alec, asked in a strained voice.

"Maggs."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! END OF STORY!"

"who's Maggs," I Liz asked.

"A friend. A friend who's going to help with the BULLET WOONED!" She yelled the last part a Rachel.

I heard the phone ring on the other end for a bit, then she answered.

"Maggs, I need some help." Talking. "No I need it now." Talking. "No I'm not pregnant!" talking. "No I don't want glitter!" "Maggs, Alec's hurt! I need help!" screaming. "Meet me at home." Then she hung up.

"We'd better hurry," she said.

We ran and ran, block after block, to this old abandoned church.

"Cammie, I thought you were going home," I asked.

"I am home," she answered, before moving on into the building.

The church itself was a dump. But the elevator in it looked new as ever. And that was where we were heading.

"You live in an abandoned church," Macey asked.

"No. I live above an abandoned church."

The elevator lurched, and up we went. The ride was silent and uncomfortable. I looked over at Cammie. She was different. Black hair, darker eyes, tattoos. I told her as much.

"I'm not different," she said. "At least not to me. I'm the same as I was before. I've always had black hair. And they're not tattoos."

"Then what are they," I asked.

Right then the elevator opened, and she went tearing out. We all looked around.

"OH, MY GOD." The girls exclaimed. "This is amazing."

The halls were beautiful, with marble and old paintings.

I ran to catch up with Cammie, in case she needed help. She ran down some halls, and kicked open a door. She shuffled inside, laying Alec down on one of the many beds.

"what is that room?" I asked.

"the infirmary."

"Why do you have an infirmary in your house," Macey asked. She and everyone else had joined us.

Just as she was about to answer there was a slam, and a "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! GLITTERY GUY COMING THOUGH!"

And, as he said, a guy covered from head to toe in glitter ran up to us, leaving a film of glitter in his wake.

"Were?" he asked out of breath. Cammie pointed into the room she had just exited. He pushed past all of us, and disappeared. He poked his head out the door and said, "I suggest you don't come in here. It's going to get bright."

Cammie gave him a thumbs up, and he disappeared again.

She leaned up against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. A single tear escaped her, and she was quick to wipe it away.

"Cammie," Liz whisper, sitting next to her. "I'm so sorry."

Cammie shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"No, it's not," Rachel said. "It's mine. I'm sorry. I thought he was a Circle member, and… I saw the knife and reacted. I should have slowed down and got things figured out before shooting."

Cammie nodded, but still couldn't look at her.

Trying to break the silence, I said, "so Maggs is a dude?"

She laughed one sad, chocked laughed, and said, "Yeah. His real name is Magnus. He's a friend."

"He's glittery," Bex commented.

"Oh, yeah. I think he forgot to put on his glitter today, though. He's usually much more glittery."

"Is that even possible," Macey asked.

"oh, anything is possible with Magnus." There was a flash from the infirmary, and I was about to get up and check what was going on, but Cammie waved a hand at me.

Right then a small boy poked his head from around the corner.

"Cammie!" he yelled in excitement. "You're home! I thought you'd be out all night." He rushed over, and, just as Cammie was standing, hugged her middle. "You told me you would be back at midnight. It's only nine." Only then did he realize we were there. "Who are they?"

"Max, these are some friends from Gallagher. You remember, I told you about them."

"The school for spies? Oh yeah, I remember. You're Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach, Mr. Solomon, and Rachel."

I was shocked. She told him about us being spies.

"And who are you," Bex asked, trying to overcome her shock as well.

"This is Max," Cammie said. "He's my younger brother."

"not by that much," he grumbled.

"Well how old are you," I asked.

"Nine. But everyone thinks I'm younger."

"Aha, Max, how about you head to bed," Cammie said, and Max forward.

"But it's only nine."

"I know, but if you go to bed right now, you and me will train together tomorrow. How's that sound?"

He beamed. "Great! See you tomorrow, guys. Night Cam." He leaned up, giving Cammie a hug and kiss goodnight.

When he was gone, Liz squealed, "Oh my god he's so cute!"

"Don't let him hear you saying that," Cam smiled. "He's not so cute when he's angry."

The elevator door chimed and, a girl, who looked like the older version of Cammie, stumbled over to us.

"Hey, Cam," she said, in a drunken voice. "How are you?"

"Izzy, you're not," Cammie groaned. "You're not drunk are you?"

"Sorry. I was drinking one, then came another, and next thing you know I'm downing ten. But they were good, none the less."

Cammie looked about ready to slap her. "How the h*** am I going to sober you up?"

"Don't know."

"Okay, let's try this one on for size… Alec got shot today, and is currently in the infirmary with Magnus getting fixed up."

The girl, Izzy, just stared at her, not looking to drunk anymore. "Jez, Cams. I was just joking. I'm not really drunk. You don't have to go making up things like that to get at me. Not cool."

Cammie remained serious. Isabelle shook her head.

"No," she said. "No, he couldn't have. Who the h*** shot him! Where are they so I can kill them?"

I looked at Rachel. She looked worried, although I know she could take her.

"Look, Iz, she thought Alec was part of the COC, and was trying to hurt me—"

"And that justifies almost murdering him!"

"No, but Izzy, please don't kill her."

She sighed. "Fine. I won't kill her."

"Swear on the Angle."

"No."

"Swear it!"

"What if they try and kill you or something?"

"Okay, then maybe. But just swear it?"

"Okay, fine. I Isabelle Lightwood swear on the Angle that I will not murder the person who wrongly shot my brother unless I need to."

"Good. Now here's the story…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, but you see the internet stopped working in my house, and I've been very busy. Conferences at school and you all are lucky I'm not dead. So anyway, here is the chapter, and I wish for you to review. It'd make me happy.**

* * *

><p>As Cammie told the girl, Izzy, what had happened, the rest of us huddled together to talk.<p>

"She told Max we're spies," I said. "Do you think she told Izzy?"

"Very possible. But why?" Liz asked.

"We could give them some tea, but how far do we go back," Solomon said.

"That won't be necessary," Izzy said, as she walked up. "We already knew."

"How," Macey asked, incredibly.

She shrugged. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

"Could we get a formal interdiction," I asked.

"Guys this is my sister, Isabelle. Iz you already know who they are."

"Yep," she said, popping the p.

"Bloody, h***," Bex said. "How many more siblings do you have Cam?"

The elevator opened, and out came a boy who could only be described as _golden_.

"Why, have you all gathered to look at the beauty that is me," the boy asked. "I can't say I blame you. I mean, hello?" he gestured to his body. "No one is as perfect as me."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," he said, moving closer. He slung an arm over her shoulders, much to my disliking. "So. What intriguing conversation are we on today? May I join in?"

"Just siblings."

"Oh, then I expect you have introduced your favorite one, no?"

"I have. They already met Alec."

He frowned. "Not the answer I was looking for."

"Guys this is my brother, Jace."

"Her favorite brother, although she won't admit it."

Thank god, I thought. I would hate for them to be "friends".

"Now, what up with the little powwow?" Jace asked. "I'd hate if I wasn't invited."

Cammie looked at Isabelle. Isabelle sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him."

"Make him swear," Cammie said. "Swear to not kill her."

Isabelle huffed. "I know what you meant."

"I know. I just didn't want anything to happen. You know, like last time." She gave her sister the stink eye.

"Not my fault," Izzy sang. "You should have made him swear yourself."

"As fun as it is to hear about the times Cams should have been more specific, I've got to asked. What up?"

Isabelle sighed again. "Come on. I'll explain elsewhere."

As they left, I turned to Cammie. "You look nothing like your brother."

"He was adopted when he was ten. His dad… died, and he was brought here."

"You look different Cams," Bex said.

"Yeah, what with the black hair," Macey asked. "I mean, I like it, but why the change?"

She shrugged. "I didn't change it. I've always had black hair. I died my hair when I moved into Gallagher."

"why?" Liz asked.

Cammie looked to the side, and sat down again. "Just because."

"Why Cammie," Mr. Solomon asked, forcefully. "There has to be a reason."

She shrugged. "I just wanted a change. Thought what better time than when I'm moving to—"

She was cut off suddenly when we heard Jace roar angrily. Seconds later he was in the room, staring Rachel down.

Cammie jumped up, going for something in her dress.

"Isabelle tell me you made him swear already," she asked, worried.

"I'm not stupid Cam. Of course I did."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER?" Jace screamed. "SHE SHOT ALEC!"

"Because, Jace. She thought Alec was the Circle."

"Campari Lightwood, I swear on the angle that if you are lying to me to insure her safety, there will be h*** to pay."

"I'm not lying, Jace. I swear on the angle."

"Wow, wow, wow, wait," Bex said, waving her hands. "Why did he just call you Campari Lightwood, and what is with all this swearing on the angle crap." She sighed. "This is all bloody insane."

"My real name is Campari Lightwood. And the angles are our religion."

"Your religion," I asked. How can angles be a religion?

She sighed. "Well, no. it's part of our religion. A very big part."

"What religion is that?" Liz asked.

Right then Magnus opened the door and stepped out looking drained.

Cammie jumped up, and asked, "Well?"

Magnus sighed. "He's okay. He'll be up and at it by tomorrow."

"Can we see him," Jace asked.

"No, he's sleeping."

"Then we'll wake him up," Isabelle said, pushing her way to the door.

"NO," Magnus growled. "Let him rest."

The three sighed. Magnus left, and so did Jace and Isabelle. Cammie turned to us and said, "Well, I'd better find you guys some rooms. Not that it will be that hard."

"Wait, we're staying," I asked.

"Of course. And don't worry about Jace coming in and killing you in your sleep." She looked at Rachel. "He swore he wouldn't, and Jace can never break that promise. And he knows I'd be pissed if he did. More than last time."

"What happened last time," Mr. Solomon asked.

Cammie looked a bit panicked. "Oh, nothing. Just beat up this one guy. He was a friend, who… did something Jace didn't like."

"What?" _don't say that he kissed you. Don't say that he kissed you._

"Don't remember."

But I knew she did.

She led us down hallway after hallway, and finally came to a stop.

"Here we are. You each can have your own."

"How many rooms do you have?" Bex asked. "This place is like a hotel."

"Well it kind of is. It's a place for people to stay."

"For free?" I so didn't believe her.

"Only some people get to stay here. Not everyone."

We entered the rooms, too tired to ask what kinds of people. Everyone but me.

I stayed standing next to her. I turned, and took her in. she looked different in more than her appearance. Other than being all tired looking, she looked more alive. More confident.

I cleared my throat. "So, I never asked you. How've you been Cam?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "Well, before all of this, pretty good."

That hurt. "Before we showed up?"

She looked at me. "My brother was shot, Zach. Of course I'm upset." We were silent for a minute. "But it is good to see you. I really have missed all of you guys."

"then why'd you leave?"

"I was allowed to come home. To see my family again. It's all I've ever wanted for the last three years."

"Why couldn't you before?"

"I just—couldn't."

I sighed. "Cam, what are you not telling me?"

She shook her head. "I want to tell you Zach. But you aren't ready for it."

And with that she left.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

I walked into Jace's room, which was, as always, spotless.

He looked up at me. He was lying down looking tired. "What," he growled.

"I know you are in no mood to talk to me," I said. "but there is something I need to tell you."

"What?"

I sighed. I didn't think I'd make it this far. "You know the Circle, how it was after me?"

"If we are talking about the group of shadow hunters that we pretending to be a terrorist group while you were at the school, the ones mundanes call the Circle of Cavin, but are really the circle that killed downworlders, then yes."

"Well, Cassandra Goode is part of the Circle."

"To the point!"

I sighed again. "Cassandra is Zach's mom. Zach is the boy from the hallway. Cassandra is a shadow hunter, making…" I choked on my words.

Jace started at me. "Making him a shadow hunter too."

I nodded.

"does he know," Jace asked.

I shook my head. "And I don't know if I want to tell him. It's not like he's going to believe me."

He nodded. "You don't have to tell him, but you should. He deserves to know what he is."

I nodded. I knew I came to the right person. Izzy would have just gone one about how he was cute and all.

We exchanged good nights, and I headed to the infirmary. If Alec was going to wake up tonight, I was going to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I had writers block<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm winging it here people. I'm in a bit of a depressed mood because of a book that's making me so upset, so this is going to help me stop thinking about it. I hope you like it. If it's sad, I'm sorry. Oh, and my internet was down again. Don't worry. I know how to fix it now.**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

I woke up to a hand stroking my hair. I was sitting in a chair that I had dragged from the library, not liking the stiff plastic chairs in the infirmary. They weren't good for sleeping. And I was planning on staying here until my brother woke up.

I slowly opened my eyes, and the stroking never stopped. I looked up through my lashes, knowing well enough who I would find through them.

I smiled up at Alec. "You're awake," I whispered.

"Yep, and confused as h***," he whispered right back. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

I crinkled my eyebrows at him. "You don't remember?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Other than going to the Pandemonium, I'm clueless."

I sighed, and went on to telling him about last night. His face remained smooth and almost emotionless, which, according to Jace, was normal for him for the last three years.

"She thought you were going to hurt me, Alec. She didn't mean to almost kill you. Don't hurt her," I pleated.

He shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt her, Cams. I'm going to thank her."

"What?" was he mental?

"Cammie," he put a hand on my face. "She shot me thinking she was protecting you. And although she was terribly wrong, I'm glad she was thinking of you."

I gave a weak smile. "You're so much more forgiving then Jace and Isabelle."

He gave me a worried look. "You told them?"

"Of course."

"And they haven't killed her yet?"

"I made them swear to not kill her before telling them."

He nodded. "Good. We don't want it to end up like last time." We both smirked, knowingly.

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

I woke up, feeling a bit confused. Then I remembered. We had found Cammie. And shot her brother. Well Rachel did, but still. I pulled myself up and out of the bed I was temporarily using.

I decided to do a little investigating, find some food or something. After what seemed like an hour, I found a kitchen. Cammie was in front of the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. She was wearing a small tight black tank top, and short black, cotton short. I don't think she heard me come in because when I said, "What's for breakfast?" she spun, almost dropping the milk carton.

She stared at me for a minute before holding up the milk, and saying, "Milk and waffles. Orange juice if you're lucky."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You know how to make waffles?"

"Who doesn't know how to make frozen waffles?"

"oh, I though you meant homemade. You don't seem like the waffle-making type."

"I'm not. I leave all the cooking to mom." She plopped two waffles in the toaster.

"Where's your mom? I didn't see her last night. Did she come home?"

"I haven't seen her since I got home." She looked down as she poured her cup of coffee.

I walked closer. "You haven't? where is she?"

"Uh, a town pretty far away. her and my dad aren't allowed there unless they get permission. They don't get to go there often, and so they're soaking as much of it up while they can."

"Why can't they?"

She took out two plates, and pulled out the waffles, that popped up a second later. She put one on a plate, grab the syrup, and handed them both to me silently. I nodded in thanks. She put hers on a plate, and jumped up on the counter, just as her little brother, Max, came in.

Max came in and jumped up to sit by Cams. Just as she was about to cut herself a piece of waffle, when her brother took the waffle from her, settling it on his lap.

"Thanks Cammie," he said, digging in.

She started down at him, than at her lap, as though it levitated over to him. Sighing, she ruffled his hair, and popped another on into the toaster. They looked a lot alike, sitting right next to each other.

I watched her, still pilling ego waffle into my mouth. She seemed more comfortable here than she ever did in Gallagher. She was always watching Max, as though the littlest of things interested her. How he moved the hair out of his eyes, or pushed his glasses up with his middle finger instead of his pointer. Just the small things. And I could see how it made her smile, and her eyes twinkle.

Max finished his waffle, and went for the milk, just as Cammie's breakfasted popped up. Jace walked in, and took the waffle right out of her hand, and leaned on the counter, next to Max.

"Jace Lightwood, I swear, if you don't give me my waffle back, I'm going to freaking cut your head off." Cam glared, but Jace didn't flinch.

"I don't think so," he said, bringing the waffle up to his mouth. There was a flash, and suddenly the waffle was gone. Something hit into the wall, and we all looked up to see that not only had everyone else, except Alec and Isabelle, had entered, but there was a small knife pinning the waffle to the wall right next to Mr. Solomon's head.

Jace glared at Cammie. "So that's how it's going to be?"

She put her hands on the table, leaning forward in a silent threat, and whispered, "Go on. I dare you."

He smirked, and lunged for the waffle, only to have a gold wipe wrap around his legs, and pull him down.

"You took Izzy's wipe," he stated.

"I warned you not to take my waffle, how many times? To many. I told you I'd get the wipe next time, and I did. It's your fault."

He untangled his legs, and got up, brushing himself off. "Jace Lightwood, if you even try to get that waffle…" Cammie chuckled. "You'll be losing a hand."

Jace looked scared, and it was an odd look on him, and I'm sure he almost never wore it. "Okay, I won't take you're breakfast. I'll make my own."

"Out!" she ordered, and he quickly obeyed. She turned to her little brother. "And that, my dear Max, is how you stop Jace from steeling your food."

"You went easy on him," he stated. "Why?"

"We have guests." She turned to us.

"Oh, don't let us stop you from beating up your hotter-then-Brad-Pit brother," Macey said. "I'd love to see that boy all hot and sweaty."

Cammie looked a bit uncomfortable with the subject, and quickly put in five waffles.

"So, _that_ happens every morning?" Rachel asked, referring to the little mini battle.

"Yeah, but usually it's worse. Izzy and Alec usually have to come and stop us."

"So you fit a lot," Liz asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's more of a game you could say. Like, "who can win today's breakfast first"? It's kind of stupid, but hey… we're Lightwoods."

She got out more plates, and put the waffles on the plates. "And warning: if Isabelle offers you food- you have to decline."

"Why," Solomon asked.

"She's not trying to poison us is she?" Bex asked.

"Not on purpose," Cammie mumbled. "She's just a really bad cook."

"True that," a small voice said from the hallway, and a little red head girl walked in, carrying two pumpkins under her arm. "Hey, Cams. Got you something."

Max got up off the counter, and ran to hug the girl. "Did you bring them?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. Here. One, two, and three in the Naroto books. Enjoy."

The small boy ran out of the room, books in hand. Cam walked over to the girl, and took one of the pumpkins. "Hey, Clary. How's life?"

The girl, Clary, shrugged. "Oh, you know… tiring."

Jace pocked his head back in, and when he saw Clary, brightened. "Clare!" he exclaimed. "Just couldn't stay away, could you?"

Clary smiled and hugged him. "No, I couldn't. I was dying without you," she exclaimed, dramatically.

Jace laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He pulled her in for a long, deep kiss.

"hey, no PDA in the kitchen," Cammie shouted after a minute, but you could tell she was happy for them.

"What's with the pumpkins?" Jace asked.

"There for Halloween," Clary explained.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. Halloween is a holiday Jace."

"In what country?"

"OURS!"

"I've never heard of it. Have you Cam?"

Cammie nodded her head. "very famous actually. Max might like it."

Cammie went into a quick explanation of what Halloween was. Jace rolled his eyes. "How stupid. They just go up to houses and get candy?"

"Yep."

"Idiots."

"Where's Luke," Cam asked Clary.

"Right here with more pumpkins," a man said, walking in with five of them. He looked at us, and smiled. "Hello, how are you?"

Everyone mumbled good. The man stuck out his hand to Mr. Solomon. "Luke Graynero."

"Joe Solomon."

"Rachel Morgan."

"Bex Baxter."

"Macey." Didn't want to give her last name out I noticed.

"Liz Sutton."

"Were are all of you from," Luke asked.

"Virginia. We came looking for Cam," Joe answered.

"Oh, well—"

"Enough," Jace interrupted. "I want to know what the pumpkins are for."

Clary looked though one of the drawers, and pulled out a knives.

"Whoa." Jace backed up, his hands in the air. "I won't be rude, I promise."

Clary rolled her eyes, and said, "It's for carving the pumpkin, Jace. You empty the pumpkin, then you carve shapes or faces into it."

He smiled evilly. "so I can totally cut this pumpkin up, and destroy it, and not get in trouble?"

She sighed. "Try to keep it in one piece."

"Bet you he can't," Cammie whispered to Luke.

"Ten bucks," he whispered back.

"Fifteen."

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The question you've all been asking: will Jace destroy his pumpkin. And here is you're answer…**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>After Jace destroyed his pumpkin **(A/N- you all wanted it, i know it)**, and I won fifteen bucks from the werewolf, I decided to call Magnus to ask for a favor.

"What are you waiting for," Zach asked as I sat outside watching for Magnus.

"A friend," I answered simply.

"What kind of friend?" _was that jealously I heard in his voice?_

I looked at him. "The friend from last night. Maggs."

He look a bit relived. "Oh, good… so who is he to you?"

In Zachanize that means is he you're boyfriend.

"Boyfriend of a family member."

"Which family member?"

My eyes widened. Before I had time to answer, Magnus saved me from having me to answer.

"What's up kiddies?" he asked. "not planning to make out in front of the kid were you?" he pointed behind us, at Max, who I didn't notice before. I gave him a look and pointed to the house, signaling him to go inside. he frowned and left.

"Kid's to curios for his own good," I muttered.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Indeed it did Maggs. Indeed it did."

"Now are you ever going to introduce me to your extremely hot friend?"

Zach looked disturbed at being called hot by a dude, but didn't say anything.

"Maggs, this is Zach."

"A pleaser," Magnus bowed.

"Zach, this is Magnus Bane."

Zach waved. "Nice to meet you."

Magnus sniffed the air, and said, "You smell like pumpkin."

"Clary and Luke brought some in and Jace tried to carve one."

"Oh, that makes sense."

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

We started to walk away, and Cammie got this sly grin on her face. She slowed down, not a lot that people like you would notice, but I'm a spy, I'm trained to notice. I was about to ask what's wrong, when she spun around and yelled "HI!"

"DARN YOU CAMMIE, I ALMOST WON THIS TIME!" a boy yelled. I also spun to see a boy. Tall, dark, and if I were a girl, which I'm not, hot.

"You could never win the hi game, Simon. it's just not natural. I'm born to do this kind of stuff. You aren't."

"Uh, what are you talking about," I butted in, not caring if I was being rude.

"The hi game. It a game to see who can say hi first in the day, which is always me!" **(A/N. my friends actually play that game)**

I looked between the two and was relieved to find them just smiling. Nothing more. That I knew of anyway.

"So, here to see my sister?"

Simon's eye's widened, and he answered a little too quickly, "No! why would I do that?"

"Just because," Cammie shrugged. "Anyway, let's go inside. then you can see Jace's pumpkin."

"He celebrates Halloween? I'm surprised he even knows what it is."

"He didn't."

We walked back inside.

"Alec! What do you think you're doing!" we heard Jace exclaim. "You should be resting."

"I want to get up and move, not sit around and be lazy."

We rounded the corner to see Cammie's brother, Alec, trying to walk. Jace was right by his side, his hands out as though his friend was about to fall over any second. Cammie saw the two, and ran over, catching Alec just as his knees gave out.

"Idiot," she muttered. "for once in my life I agree with Jace. You should be resting."

"I'm restless, though."

"Bed Alexander," Magnus said in a stern voice.

Everyone else entered the room, even little Max and the cat. Rachel looked at Alec, and guilt washed over her face. She walked towards him, and started to say something, but Alec put his hand up, stopping her.

"I know what you're going to say, I'm I don't want you to say it," he said.

"You don't want me to apologize?" she asked confused.

"Dude, and I'm not trying to get you angry at Rachel or anything, but she shot you. I'd be pissed."

"As I've been told she shot me thinking she was protecting my little sister. And if I had been a member from the circle, than she would have saved her life. I don't want an apology."

Jace muttered something under his breath, and Alec glared at him. "Shut it!" he yelled, and Jace smirked.

"Um, we didn't get a proper introduction last night, so…" Macy drawled.

"Okay. Let's see… guys this is my teacher Mr. Solomon, head mistress- Mrs. Morgan, my former roommates, Liz, Bex, and Macy. Guys, this is my family. That's Jace- he's adopted. Alec, Isabelle, and Max- we're related by blood. that's Luke and Clary. Practically Father and daughter. And that's Simon. he's Clary's best friend."

"You're Macey McHenry," Simon started as he gawked at her.

Macey shifted uncomfortably. "ah, yeah, I am."

"Who?" Izzy asked. Macey smiled a bit. She looked grateful that the girl didn't know.

"That's doesn't matter," Cam said. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Max ran up to her, and pulled on her sleeve. "Hey can we train now? You promised."

Cams ruffled his hair. "In a minute, bud. I need to talk to Maggs for a second." She turned to Jace and Izzy. "How about you take everyone else out to eat. Take out or whatever. Me and Max will met up with you later."

Isabelle started to protest, saying she'd cook, but was instantly shut down by Jace, calming he didn't want to get food poison.

Everyone, except Luke who had to go see his soon to be wife, agreed on a little deli out near the park. I looked back as we walked away, and watched Cammie talk to Magnus, wishing I knew what was up.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

I pulled Magnus by the arm until we were around the corner, and in a dimly lit room.

"What's going on Cam," Magnus whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Just seems like the right thing to do. Now come on- what up?"

"I need to ask you… is there any way to take the glamour off a mundane? You know, like extract it or something?"

He laughed like it was the funniest thing ever, but stopped when he saw her face. "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"But why? This isn't about your friends from the hallway is it?"

"Yes."

"If you want them to know, just tell them. The glamour will remove itself."

"do you know how hard it'd be to convince them? They grew up in a world that is safe and unaware of the demons running around their town. They'll never believe me."

"And what, you think just because I'm high warlock of Brookline that I can do everything?"

"You can do amazing stuff, Magnus, and I've seen it with my own eyes. I heard what you did with Clary, and I'm betting you can do what I'm asking."

He sighed. "of course I can, but…"

"But?"

"But it'd leave harmful side effects. Or it might. I'm not fully sure. But still. It's not a chance that I think is worth taking. Anyway, I don't think I'd be able to do it with six people."

"I'd only be five."

"What?"

I sighed. "Zach's a shadow hunter. His mom works for the circle. He just doesn't know what he is."

Maggs nodded. "I understand. You should tell him."

"I'm going to."

"Good. Now i…"

"Cammie!" Max's voice bounced off the walls. "Can we train now?"

"Okay, be there in a minute!" I yelled back. He was waiting to see if I wanted him to go through with the glamour removal. "Give me time to think about it," I said, and he nodded. I hugged him and ran out to get Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Because all of you wanted Jace to totally destroy his pumpkin, you got what you want. but just so you know, the pumpkin's feelings are hurt. It can't believe you wanted it dead!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So I need you to understand that I have a different story I'm working on, school, and I need some "me" time, so I'll work hard on this. Here is a very suspenseful chapter at the end. I hope you like it. Oh, and fluff. R&R or die. and i know you all want to live**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

After meeting up at the deli were all the others were joyfully eating sandwiches and getting to know each other better, we just started walking the streets aimlessly. Rachel and Mr. Solomon left to go report to some people in "high places".

That left Just Isabelle, Jace, Alec who was leaning on Jace, Simon, Clary who was showing something her friend on her IPod, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach with his gaze locked on me, and Max gripping my hand as he walked and read his comic book at the same time.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We go shopping," Izzy said matter of factly.

"NO!" I yelled. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I refuse to go shopping Iz."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Hun."

"why would we go shopping? It's ridiculous!"

"for Magnus's party, duh?"

"I have partying cloths Iz," I growled.

"You're going."

"Clary, help me?"

"Not getting in the middle of this."

"Simon?"

He looked at me like I was insane. "I'm not getting on your sisters bad side."

Isabelle just smirked evilly, and I glared at him. "if you don't help me, I'll make you regret ever being born. I will make you're like living—," I looked down at Max. "Underground."

"Underground?" I nodded at Max. "oh!"

"We're going shopping," Izzy stated. "End of story."

"Girls," I turned to my former roommates. "You have to understand, shopping with her is teribble. I'd rather die."

"Well," Macey said, dramaticly. "Because you didn't tell us you had a sister and a bunch of brothers, think of this as…"

"Payback," Bex finished.

I turned to Liz. "Lizzy, you know I love you…"

"Not going to work Camms. You're going shopping."

I looked at Alec and Jace. They shook their heads. I sighed, and turned to Zach, placing my hands on his shoulders. "Help me, and you can have anything you want," I offered.

He smiled. "Anything?"

I nodded. "Anything."

He looked at my sister. "I have to take her away from you," he said, placing his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side tightly. "You know how us boys get."

She looked between the two of us. "You're in more trouble now Cammie."

"How!"

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"But…"

"but nothing. All in all though, now I'll have to question him, and that'll take almost all day, so you're off the hook…" I sighed in relief. "for now."

* * *

><p>After the fruitful hours my sister spent questioning Zach, he finally came out of the library looking a bit scared.<p>

"So… how'd she threatened you?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"You're right I probably don't." I walked slowly over to him. "so, I never got to thank you."

He looked puzzled. "Why would you thank me?"

"Because shopping with my sister..?" I shuttered. I walked even closer to him until I could feel his breath on my face. He was breathing heavy, and the way his hand was twitching, I could tell he wanted to hold my face in his hands like he used to. I always loved the feeling of his callused fingers over my smoothed face.

Missing the hand that used to be mine (still was?), I placed it over my cheek. He seemed to relax.

I smiled, not looking in his eyes instead at his chest- his perfectly rock hard, strong chest- and chuckled. "You know, for the last six months… I've really missed you."

"I know," he said cockily. "Who wouldn't miss all this?"

"No one I know, but that really doesn't matter right now."

"What does?"

"This…" I put my own hand on his face, bringing it down to me slowly. His breath quickened, and he pushed me against the wall, cornering me in his arms. Whatever breath I had left was gone, out of my body as I hit the white walls.

The closer his lips got to mine, the quicker my breaths came. I could tell it was the same with him. I could feel almost all of him on me as his arms circled around to behind me, pressing all of him to me. He was everywhere. In front, behind, in my breath, in my thoughts. Everywhere. The only place he wasn't was on my lips, and that bothered me. I needed to kiss him. Like NOW.

One inch away… one centimeter away… one meter…

"I don't think so," Isabelle said, coming over and grabbing my arm, pulling me away from Zach, and into the next hall. "You forget, I need to do your makeup."

"No," I wined, at both Izzy, and the lost kiss. "I'm taking Max trick or treating, I don't need make up. No one will be able to see my face!"

"I have a theory," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, do you?" I growled. "And what may that be?"

"I put makeup on you and then when you and your "boyfriend" make out, it'll mess it up, and then when you get home I can see how much you kissed."

"IZZY THAT'S UPSERED!"

"Is it, Cammie? Is it?"

"YES!"

She shrugged. "To bad, I'm still doing it."

I groaned. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

* * *

><p>I came out of Isabelle's bedroom, my face caked with foundation, eyeshadow, and lip gloss. How I hated make up. I walked out to the waiting group in the hall. Rachel and Mr. Solomon were still talking to the "people in high places" so it was just us teenagers and Max.<p>

"Me and Max will met you guys at Magg's party," I said. "I'll take him out till eight, drop him off here, and I'll head over to the party."

"I'm going with you Gallagher girl," Zach whispered in my ear. I looked at him and asked why. "Protection reasons."

I scoffed.

He leaned in closer. "And… your sister interrupted us. I intend to get that kiss."

Then I did the one thing I never thought I'd do. I giggled. "Like I said six months earlier, Goode- you'll have to earn it."

"You didn't seem to be saying that before," he smirked. I blushed. A LIGHTWOOD! BLUSHING! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

I was really hating Isabelle right then. Not only did she steel my Gallagher girl away from me when I was trying to kiss her- our first kiss in six months- but she was always looking at me, and smirking. My smirk! You don't steel a man's smirk. You just don't.

So, as promised, me and Cammie took Max (who was dressed up as a werewolf) while the others went to the party. We broke away from the group and headed to some houses. A block way from thee others and Cammie pulled one of those wash cloths that they had in those little packages.

"What you doing Gallagher girl?" I asked

"Getting this blasted makeup off my face."

I laughed, and so did Max. we watched as he ran up the steps of house after house, getting more and more candy. We reached this one house and there was a huge line. Of course Max refused to miss a single house so we were to wait until he got back. Oh Max, you're my favorite man.

I looked at Cammie as we leaned against a tree. "How's life," I asked.

She smiled at me. "Good. You?"

"terrible," I said, and she frowned. "You want to know how to make it better?"

"Sure?" she said, sounding hesitant.

I moved closer, and pulled her into my arms. She seemed to get the picture and she smiled. I ducked my head, and kissed her with all I had. She moved closer, and deepened the kiss. Placing her arms around my neck was all it took to make the rest of the world a blur. Her lips were all I felt, and wanted to feel for that matter. It was pure bliss.

I swept my tongue across her lip, biting it when she didn't open up, and she giggled. "Someone's a bit impatient," she said. I shoved my tongue in her mouth to shut her up.

For ten minutes we stood there and kissed. That's when Max came up and gave us scared and confused looks.

"Why were you kissing?" he asked.

"not until your older buddy," Cammie said, ruffling his hair.

I just laughed, and took her hand in mine. I gazed into the street, and saw the one thing I wish I never had.

My mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned people. Lots of love coming up. And drama. Lots and lots of drama<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I was rereading this, and I saw something that may have confused some people, and I'd like to fix that. So when the girls came to Zach asking if he knew were Cammie was and he asked if he checked her mom's office, I wasn't completely thinking. So let's get this straight. Cammie was sort of adopted by Rachel. She sometimes called her mom, and so everyone else kind of pretends they're mother and daughter. Even though they're not. R&R. some suspense here.**

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

"So your gay?" Bex asked Alec, who was shifting from his right foot to his left.

"Uh, yeah. Magnus's my boy friends."

"You don't seem gay," Macey observed. "And I've meet a lot of gay guys."

"He's different," Magnus said, wrapping his arm around Alec's waist.

"Hey we're cool with it," Liz said in a hurry.

"Yeah. You're our best friends brother. You could be a snake and we'd still love ya." Macey said.

"we would," Liz asked Macey.

"Yes."

"But snakes are scary."

"Not as scary as unfashionable people in the morning," Magnus chimed in.

"I know!" Macey cried. "Cammie's like that. She has no sense of fashion."

Magnus's eyebrows pulled together. "Are you sure? That black lace nighty that she bought was in my opinion hot. If I had the curves for it, I'd totally wear it. Oh, and that one outfit she bought- oh god that one was a killer."

"Cammie has a black lace nighty?" the girls asked in union.

"Duh? It was all short and showed a lot of cleavage. All the good stuff."

"who is this girl," Bex asked no one in particular.

"A Lightwood," Isabelle sang as she danced up to them, Simon in her wake.

They chatted for a while, but Alec couldn't keep still. "I have a bad feeling guys," he said.

"Oh, come on Alec," Izzy whined. "Calm down. Have a drink or two."

"I'm serious, Isabelle. I think something bad's happening."

"Oh stop it," Jace said, pulling Clary and himself out through the crowd. "You and your premonitions."

"Premonitions?" Simon questioned him. "You did not just say that?"

"I use big words. Sorry if that confuses you, blood sucker."

"Jace," Clary scolded, then looked at the girls. They didn't need to know about the shadow hunters world. They'd be safer not knowing.

"Do we want to know?" Bex asked her.

"Nope." Clary looked at Alec. He was practically twitching. "Alec, maybe you should call Cams. See if everything's alright."

He nodded, and walked away. was that worry that she was feeling in the pit of her stomach? It sure felt like it.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

The moment I saw Miss. Goode, we were surrounded by thirty COC. I pulled Max to me, glaring at all of them.

"Campari," Mr. Goode said. "How have you been?"

"Just peachy," I growled. "What do you want?"

"You to come with us. Dah?"

"Well I'm not going to."

"Aren't you?" she said, pulling out a gun, and pointing it at little Max's head.

I flinched internally. This was bad. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"What?" Zach growled at me.

"Good girl," Miss. Goode said. "Now come along."

I moved forward, and they grabbed my arms. Like I would run if my brother's life was on the line. But the crazy thing was, they grabbed Max and Zach too.

"That was not part of the deal!" I shouted.

"No it wasn't. but think of it as assurance that you won't run away."

"I won't!"

"Now how can we be sure?"

They dragged the three of us to the black van, the same one from DC. I rolled my eyes at how cliché it was when they threw, latterly threw, me into the back of the van. But when they did the same with Max, I growled. He was just a kid. A scrawny kid too. I pulled him to me, hugging him close.

They were a bit gentler with Zach. And seeing how it was their bosses son, I can see why. Even if she hated him, there was no harm in being safe.

Sliding into the far corner of the van, the vehicle started to move, and I kept Max close. Zach slid in right next to me, rubbing my arms. "We'll get out," he whispered. I nodded, not know if he was just saying that or if he really believed it.

Max cuffed. "We could call Alec."

"I don't have my phone with me Max." I leaned closer as I whispered, "And I don't have my steel."

He looked down, almost ashamed like as he said, "I do."

"Do what Max."

"Have a steel."

I stared at him. "When?"

"I kind of… took one?"

I don't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't me kissing the top of his head and saying, "You're the best Max. You're my favorite."

I stuck my hand out, and he placed the steel in my hand.

"What is that?" Zach asked.

"Our little savor."

"I'm sorry, but how is that going to save us?"

"I'll explain it to you one day."

"How about now? I mean we have a bit time don't we?" _dame it. He was pissed._

"Later," I whispered, and moved to the other end of the van, near the doors.

I wrote a massage to Alec, explaining what happened.

"Alec knows," I said, sliding back.

Zach was about to say something but the doors opened, and we were dragged out. "Carful," I yelled. "My sister will kill you if you get my cloths messed up."

"Boo, hoo," one of the grades said.

I scowled at him and said, "Her name is Isabelle Lightwood." I saw him tense up for a tenth of a second, and that satisfied me.

* * *

><p>(3rd Person's pov.)<p>

Alec had been trying, unsuccessfully to call his sister but she wouldn't answer. This was bad, he thought. very bad. and when he got the fire massage, it got worse.

"Jace!" he yelled, and thought about how dumb that was seeing how there was a party and he most likely wouldn't hear him, but some how he did, and was in Magnus's bedroom in a matter of seconds.

"What is it Alec?" He asked.

"Cams been captured by the COC, along with Max and Zach."

You could visibly see the blood drain out of his face, and his hands clench.

"No…" he whispered. everyone else came in and Alec told them what happened.

"they were captured?" Bex screeched.

"I think he just said that," Isabelle growled.

"Not now Izzy. We need to find them," Clary said.

"And we will," Macey said.

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

I don't know what Cammie did with that stick thing, but I hope she isn't going crazy.

"Alec and the others will be here in no time," she said. "Magnus will track us."

"How?"

She sighed. "When we get out of this, I have a lot to explain to you."

"Yeah, you do."

She looked away, ashamed, and I felt bad.

"Cam…"

"So," My _mother_ interrupted me. "Cammie. Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with you and my parents." _What her parents have to do with anything?_

"You'd be guessing right. They really took a toll on our group. We were almost taken down because of them."

"Yeah! My parents rock!" Really Cammie? Really?

"And know you'll have to suffer for it."

"I really don't believe that. And if suffering means that you're not as strong as you used to be, then so be it."

She smiled an evil grin. "Oh you don't know how glad I am that you said that.

And just then, the doors burst open and a gold whip comes in and knocks five COC out.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

Seeing Izzy whip was great. I always loved that whip.

Of course a fight broke out. Grabbing Max, I ran him off to the doors, pushing him outside telling him to go home and call for help. He was hesitant but obeyed anyway.

We kicked and slashed, and I looked around to see that there was Izzy, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, Clary, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Rachel and Mr. Solomon (must have gotten done talking to those people in high places), Magnus, Maia the werewolf girl(were had she came from?), and Luke.

Round off kick after round off kicks, and we were quite a bit ahead of them. Which was odd. Then it hit me. They were letting us win.

Just as I was about to let Alec know, they pushed Zach, Liz, Bex, Macey, Mr. Solomon, Rachel and Simon into the wall, and put a rune over them. Soon there was a light see through pink wall separating us and them.

The COC had Luke, Maia, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Alec in a chock hold, and me? They left me standing in the middle.

I looked around, wondering what to do. I wasn't going to count on Max to get help. Not that I don't think he can, but if help got here to late…

"I'm betting you're still wondering what I did to make you suffer," Miss. Goode said.

"What?" I growled.

"You know how demon poison is the worst of all poisons right?"

I was about to make a cocky retort, but then remembered my Gallagher friends. Miss. Goode followed my gaze to them, and laughed. "You didn't tell them did you."

"Tell us what?" Bex yelled.

"that she's a shadow hunter. She kills demons, and protects downworlders. She really didn't tell you?"

I growled, and she just smirked. God, how can that look good on Zach, but scary on her.

"What's a shadow hunter?" Liz asked.

"I just explained it, Miss. Smarty." I was about to lunge at her, but she held her hand up and said. "You didn't let me finish."

"Wasn't planning on letting you start," I scowled.

"don't you want to know why I was always trying to sneak into Gallagher? Of course it wasn't for the aluminum list, or any of that crap. It was for you."

"Uh, Dah?" I said.

"do you know what I was doing?"

"Now we're just going in circles. ME!"

"I wasn't out to kidnap you. More like… do something to you."

"What?" Jace yelled.

She laughed. "Oh, you'll see. Amon?"

A man, or more correctly a demon, stepped out of the shadows, and stood next to Miss. Goode. "See you're still working with those things, Dian."

"Shut it Luke. This is between me and the lightwood." She turned to me. "You know his blood is poisons, right?"

"All demons blood is poison."

"And to think… I put some in your drink that one morning."

Dread filled me. Demon poison… in my blood. This was bad.

"You didn't," Alec begged.

"did," she sang.

"Then why haven't I felt it's affects," I questioned.

"Because you'll only feel them when I tell Amon to _let_ you feel them. And I say we'll try it out… now."

All of a sudden there was this burning… no, crunching feeling inside me. I fell to my knees, screaming in pain. It was behind uncomfortable. I was unbearable.

I heard my friends screaming my name, but I couldn't answer them. I fell into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just so you all know… I'm dead. I died, but because I love all of you, my ghost, spirit, whatever you want to call it has uploaded my computer, and is now writing the next chapter. Enjoy! And remember… never eat a moldy old taco. The results are bad (;**

* * *

><p>(3rd person pov.)<p>

"What's happening to her!" Macey yelled.

Ignoring her, Alec screamed at Miss. Goode. "STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Miss Goode only smiled as she watched Cammie screaming in pain on the floor. She was rolled up in the feeble position, clutching her stomach. Her eyes was squeezed shut, and her teeth were clenched, but sound still exited her mouth. She looked so much like her mother. More than Isabelle did. That's why she wanted to torcher her. If she couldn't get her hands on the real Maryse Lightwood, then she would get the next closest thing. Her daughter.

"Isn't this fun?" she asked to no one unparticular. "I mean, look at that. Look at how much pain a person can be in. It's almost fascinating."

"Cammie!" Liz screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes in groups of four to five.

"Oh shut up," Miss. Goode said, in a irritated tone. "Why do you still care about her? She kept secrets from you. You never knew she had a family. she made you think she was an orphan. She never told you about what she is. She's a shadow hunter. She kills demons. What do you think she was doing that one night at the club? And she protects filthy downworlders, like them." She pointed at Luke, Maia, and Simon with a look of disgust on her face. Most of the COC agents had left. Only a few remained. "Those two are werewolves, and he's a vampire. That's right blood sucker, show them your fangs."

"Hey," Jace yelled. "First off, only I'm allowed to call him that. Second, you make that stop or so help me…"

"what? What are _you_ going to do to me? Do something your _daddy_ taught you?"

Instead of being furious, Jace put on an evil smirk. "He taught me well, Goode. And if you don't make it stop, you're going to see what my _daddy_ made me."

She rolled her eyes, but you could see fear behind them. Fear of Jace being let loose. Of what might happen to her if she. She desisted to make a quick decision, but not before saying, "Zachary? Look at me." Her son did as he was told, tearing his gaze away from the girl, still screaming on the floor, and looked at the witch he had come to call mother, then b****. She gave him a blank, cold look and said, "You're one of them." With one final point at Cammie, she left, her demon and coworkers following her.

Alec was the first to reach Cam, trying to hold her head in his lap as she screamed.

"What's happening to her," Bex asked.

"The demon poison is doing its job," Isabelle replied.

"You're kidding right? There are no such things as demons!"

Izzy glared at Bex. "Look you little _mundane _you are insignificant next to me when it comes to demons and downworlders, so don't tell me what's real and what's not. I know more then you could ever wish."

"Shut up you two," Maia said. "We need to get her some help."

"Give her to me," Jace said, holding out his arms. Alec just looked up to him like he had just suggested that he should so running around butt naked. "Give her to me Alec. I'll get her back home before any of you can."

"We need to get her to a hospital and find out what's wrong with her," Joe said.

"We know what's wrong with her, we just need to get her some help," Luke said.

"I called Magnus," Simon said. "He'll met us at the Institute."

Jace and Alec were still staring at each other.

"Give her to Jace, Alec," Clary said, sniffling. He made no move to hand her over.

"Give her to me Alec," Jace said slowly. And Alec just as slowly moved Cammie into Jace's arms.

She withered in pain, trying to keep her screams in, as Jace stood up, and ran out of the building faster than any of them thought possible.

* * *

><p>On the way back, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and Luke better explained the Shadow hunter world. Maia, and Simon had headed back to the pack to tell them the news. It took them maybe five minutes to travel the twenty minute walking distance that it takes to get to the institute.<p>

"So let me get this right," Bex said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're all part angel?"

"Simon isn't, but yes. All part angel," Luke clarified.

Zach spoke up for the first time since he, Cammie and Max were being held hostage. "What did she my mom mean when she said that I was one of you?"

Luke gave him a sympathetic look and said, "She means you're a shadow hunter, Zach. That your one of us. You're part angel." He looked at the kid for a moment. "You look so much like you're father."

Zach was about to ask him about his father, but they had reached the institute and he needed to see his Gallagher girl. They all raced to the elevator, and went up.

They found Jace pacing the halls, and screams coming from the infirmary.

"is it still going on," Rachel asked.

He nodded, and said, "Maggs is in there with her now, but…"

"but what?" Zach growled. "there has to be more to it. More answers."

Jace glared at the boy. "If there were answers, she'd be better. But there aren't. let Magnus work."

Max ran up saying he tried to call for some help but couldn't get through to anyone. Then he heard the screaming. "What's going on in there?" he asked Jace, his eyes watering. "Why's Cammie screaming?"

Jace kneeled down, and said, "She's in pain, buddy. Maggie's fixing her up right now."

A tear rolled down the young boy's cheek, and he said, "I want to see her."

Jace shook his head. "I'm sorry bud, you can't."

Ignoring Jace, he ran forward, but the golden boy caught him. "NO!" He screamed. "NO! I WANT TO SEE CAMMIE! I WANT TO SEE HER! CAMMIE, STOP SCREAMMING! STOP! I WANT TO SEE HER! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME SEE HER? CAMMIE!"

Isabelle soon came and grabbed Max from Jace and carried him away, him hitting her back the whole way, screaming his sisters name.

Max's outbreak had broken any doubt that it was a dream. Their friend, their sister, their glue was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Soon the screaming had creased, and they all got up as Magnus came out. He smiled at everyone and said, "I've done it again. I'm awesome."

Luke chuckled, and said, "You do have your way with things don't you?"

Luke left soon after that to go home. He needed to get up to go to the pack early in the morning. Alec looked tired, but refused to leave.

"I want to see her," he said. Magnus gave a flick of his wrist, and Alec crumbled to the floor.

"Why'd you do that Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Because he won't go to bed if he goes and sees her, and he needs his rest."

Jace picked them up, and Magnus said only one person could go and see Cammie. It was an obvious choice who.

* * *

><p>Zach slid into the infirmary as the others left to go to bed. Pulling up a chair, he sat by her bed, head in his hands, as he cried. He was always crying for her. When the circle started going after her, he cried. When she left, he cried. Now, he cried for almost losing her.<p>

Time became only an illusion as he sat there, waiting for her. She was curled up on her side facing him. She looked so peaceful compared to the distorted look she had on earlier that night.

"Are you angry with me," a small voice asked. Zach looked up. Cammie's eyes were still closed, but he knew she had said it.

"Hey, you're awake." He moved closer, and put a hand on her cheek. "why would I be angry with you?"

"For not telling you the truth about you before," she said. He knew what she was talking about.

Running his thumb over her cheek he whispered, "No, Cammie. I'm not. In fact I think I had it coming for me. I kept my fair share of secrets from you."

"even though I knew all of them?"

He chuckled. "You know what they say. It's the thought that counts. Now scoot over, I don't want to go back to my bed and this chair is uncomfortable."

Silently she moved over, and Zach slid into the bed with her, him arms holding her tight.

"I love you Cammie."


	11. AN  READ

**This isn't a chapter. Sorry, but this seems important.**

**I'd like to tell you one of the saddest Christmas stories of all time.**

**It was Christmas Eve, and a family was gathering for celebration. All their cousins, and aunts and uncles were there. The doorbell rang, and a little girl went to answer it. The next thing you know, there's a gun shot, and a body hits the floor. There were more gun shots.**

**The little girl who answered the door- five years old. She died on Christmas Eve, 2009. Shot in the face. A couple of her other relatives died also.**

**You want to know the scary part? This really happened. And not too far away from my home town.**

** I just remember hearing it when my friend was being a bit selfish, asking her mother to buy her more stuff, and Christmas was only a couple days away. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about the poor little girl and her family that won't ever have a Christmas with her again.**

**May her and her family rest in peace**

**I hope you all get why I'm putting this up. Christmas is for spending time with family, and giving to others. I know you've heard this a thousand times, but sadly that little girl wont. Her family won't ever be able to tell her how much they love her, and tell her what Christmas is all about.**

**If you love your family, go give them a hug, right now, because you never know when you'll see them next.**

**Happy holidays everyone, and sorry to put up such a depressing Authors note**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wasn't just busy. R&R, love you all!**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

Waking up was a lot better than the last time. Last time I was still in immense pain, and had to keep my eyes closed so that I could hide it from Zach. I didn't want him worrying. Magnus had done a good job of taking most of the pain away. I had faith that he would take good care of me.

I kissed Zach's forehead, who was still asleep when I quietly slipped out of bed. Not only was I better, I felt no pain what so ever. I opened the door slowly, and slipped out. I listened, but Zach didn't stir inside. I nodded to myself.

I walked down the halls. I felt normal, so I must be fine. I _hoped_ I was fine. It'd suck if I wasn't.

I heard footsteps, and turned to the corner to see Alec and Jace heading my way. When they saw me, Alec freaked.

"why aren't you in bed!" he asked. "You should be resting."

Isabelle and Clary came running, and I heard Zach come up behind me. Just to humor them, I pretended that I was about to faint. I was a foot above the ground, everyone coming to my rescue, but I caught myself, smiling. Everyone froze, and rolled their eyes. I just chuckled.

"Got you." I stood upright, and they all relaxed.

The girls came out, and ran to me. Liz was the first to hug me, and then, when Bex and Macey got impatient, they joined in.

Macey pulled back from me, and said, "How you feeling girl?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I feel perfectly normal."

Magnus, who appeared out of nowhere, said, "I'll be the judge of that."

He put his hands on my head. His thumbs burned into my temples, and the world started to spin around me. I stayed steady on my feet, but when Magnus pulled his hands away from my face I felt wobbly. I knew I wasn't moving, but my hands fanned out to keep still.

Magnus nodded. "I don't know how, but she's right. She's perfectly fine. It really doesn't make sense. Yesterday she had many problems, including Wording Cramps **(A/N: not real, I just made them up. Let's pretend it's something demons can give ****J**** )** and immense internal bleeding; but now there's nothing wrong. It's like she never was damaged in the first place."

Rachel (when did she get here?) came up and hugged me. "Thank god. I was so worried." I smiled, and hugged her back.

Mr. Solomon stood next to Jace, and nodded at me. They were all here, and it was because of me. I brought to worlds together. To very different worlds, and they were both here, together. Maybe the Clave had done a good thing, sending me to Gallagher. I had met Bex- who was like a prefect twin-, Liz- sweet little Liz-, Macey- who helped me through my boy problems- , Mr. Solomon- who taught me things I never done in training- , and Rachel- who was like a mother when my real one couldn't be there.

I smiled again, but this time it was sad. I knew what I had to do for those who had given up everything to come and find me.

I had to give them up.

* * *

><p>"What!" the girls yelled.<p>

"You need to go back to Gallagher," I said calmly.

Liz had tears in her eyes. "Cammie…"

"I love you guys, you know that. I love you enough to tell you to go home. You guys still have training to do."

"But Cammie, aren't you coming with us?" Bex asked.

I smiled sadly. "Bex… I need to be here, with my family."

"But we're your family," Macey protested.

I looked around and stepped closer. "Guys, shadow hunters don't live long. Not always anyway. I want to be here incase anything does happen. I want to watch my little brother grow up, train, become the shadow hunter I've always known he'd be. I already missed three years of his life. I can't miss anymore."

"But Cam…"

I sighed looking at Rachel. "A little help?"

She smiled and walked over. Putting an arm around my shoulder she said, "She's right girls. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll visit."

I nodded happily.

"What about Zach?" Bex asked.

"He'll be staying," I stated.

There was a chuckling behind me. "Can't stand being away from me Gallagher girl?" I spun around to find Zach standing behind me.

"You need to start you're training," I said.

"I trained at Blackthorn."

"Not as a shadow hunter. Our techniques are different. We fight for different reasons, and for different people."

I turned to the girls gave them hugs. "it'll be okay. I'll visit every week."

"but your life in New York, we're in Virginia. How can you get there and back every week?"

"I can get you there and back," Clary said coming into the room. "I'll portal you there and back."

"Isn't that illegal with the Clave and everything," Liz asked.

"Think of it like this. Cam was sent to connect with normal mundanes, and that's what she's doing. She's becoming friends with mundanes. She's just following orders."

Bex shook her head smiling. "I like you girl. You sure know how to bend the rules."

Clary smiled. "whoever said I followed them in the first place?"

* * *

><p><em>1 month later<em>

Zach hit the mat, eyes closed, breaths coming fast.

"Are we almost done?" he asked.

I smiled, and bent down next to him. "Tired blackthorn boy?"

"Yes!" he whined. "How can you do this every day?"

I ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "You'll be able to too one day. You just need to get used to it."

"I'm sure Max can train longer than me."

"Max has known what he is since he was a baby. You need to understand what you are."

"Part Angel?"

"Yes. Now get up, we have work to do."

Instead of getting up, he pulled me down onto him. "After a kiss."

"What?"

"You said I'd have to work for a kiss, and I've worked pretty hard, don't you think?"

Just to amuse him, I kissed him. Pulling back I said, "Now it's time to learn."

"About?"

"Valentine."


	13. please read

**Okay, so I wanted to get you're guy's take on this.**

**If you've read my profile (which I'm doubting) you'd know I, like most of the fanfiction writers, write my own stories. I wanted to see what you guys think of what im writing, and if you like what you're hearing, then just PM me and I'll send you the first chapter, and maybe more.**

**I know you all want this to be a chapter, but all I want is one review on what you guys think of this (good or bad) and then I'll post the next chapter. It's already done all I need is for you to review this.**

**So here it is:**

* * *

><p>I was normal, just so you know. I had my two best friends, Tess and Daren (who are dating. How cute!), my adoptive parents, Kris and Jordan, star on the volleyball team, enemy of the Camisole group, assistant researcher alongside my dad, and I went to boring old school were they feed you crappy food, and give you piles of homework. I was normal.<p>

Key word: _was_

But that all changed. One little thing, one little moment, changed my life forever. It tore me away from my friends, killed the amazing relationship I had with my parents. God, I even miss the dump I call school. and it's all because she made me angry. Because she called me a silly name when I was in a bad mood.

I guess I can't really blame her. What happened was my fault. It was my fault the goo the lunch ladies called meat sauce exploded, covering her head to toe in a gray slime. funny, right? Yeah, it was. _At the time._ But word to the wise: when something like that happens right next to you, don't tell your parents. They'll send you away.

That's right. You heard me. They sent me away to a place in Virginia called Dagon Mansion. Cool, Victorian style house on the outside, secretive house of freaks on the inside. five freaks, including me to be exact.

It's not too bad I guess. Or it wasn't in the beginning. I mean, I got a room the size of four class rooms put together. That's a plus, right? And I made some good friends. Like May and Carla. I don't get why, but May is obsessed with flowers. The backyard is covered with colorful plants of all shapes and sizes. And so is her hair. And Carla can see even though she's blind. Doesn't make sense right? Let me rephrase myself. Carla is blind, but anything she touches, she can see.

And then there's Haden, the amazingly hot teenage surfer boy who can move anything with him mind. He can cook too! Isn't that awesome! He's like one of those poltergeists you see in the movies, but not as scary, and way cooler. He's kind too, unlike Wayne. Insert gagging here.

Wayne, the stupid jerk. He has the power to walk through things, turn invisible, and be a total butt hole. The nerve of that guy. He just gets so under my skin! He's a mean, inconsiderate, selfish, unlovable, sexy— woops! Forget I said that last one. I mean, yeah he's hot, but… just forget about it.

I seem to be getting off track. Anyway, we all live there in one big house with Madam Dagon and the Professor. They don't seem to want to give us any answers as to what we are, because one things for sure, we aren't normal.

So I guess there's only one thing to do: get the answers ourselves. I know my parents know more then they're telling. The Professor and Madam Dagon too. If they won't give, I'll take. With the help of my new friends, I might just get them. I'll stop at nothing to find out what turned me into what I am now. Even if I that means having to put up with Wayne to get them. Uck.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Tell me please<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**thanks for the review on the last A/N. i wasn't expecting something back so soon! :D **

**and just wanted to say to wise girl: you never know where I'm going with things!**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

After I made Zach take a shower (because man does that boy stink after I'm done pushing him to his limits) I walked us into the library. I checked to make sure Max wasn't around, and sat us down next to the fire place.

"Okay, so who's Valentine?" Zach asked.

I pulled Church into my lap, and stroked his head. "He was the leader of the Circle." Zach straitened at this. "he started the group when he was around 16 **(A/N: that's correct right? Tell me if I'm wrong)**. A few people you've met joined it."

"Like my mother?"

"Yeah, her. Luke was in it too. But he left after he was bitten by a werewolf."

"Where'd that happen?" Zach asked. "What was he doing with a werewolf?"

That's when I dawned on me. "Oh, that's right, you think the Circle is a terrorist group." He gave me a confused look. "Zach, the Circle is a group of people who kill downworlders. They want all of them gone."

"Well aren't they monsters?"

I shook my head. "Werewolves and vampires used to be humans. Warlocks are half human. They're people, just like us. Take Simon, Magnus, and Luke for example. They would never hurt anyone. Simon only drinks blood because he has to. He's actually quite disgusted by it. If it wasn't for us forcing him to drink, he'd be killing people by now."

"So he doesn't drink human blood?"

I shook my head. "he's not allowed. Not that he would anyway. Again- he's disgusted by this."

"Then why'd he get bitten?" I told him that that was a question he should ask him. It didn't feel like my place to say.

"As I was saying- Luke was a member of the Circle, but quite when he was bitten. Valentine told him to kill himself, but he didn't. My parents were also a part of the circle. They only stayed because they feared what might happen to them if they left. Valentine isn't one to trifle with."

He gave me a sad smile. "Good to know I'm not alone in the my- parent(s)- used- to- or- still- are- part- of- the- evil- group- of- people- trying- to- kill- all- downworlders group."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're actually surrounded by them."

I told him about how everyone had thought Valentine had died, but that in the last year he resurfaced and was trying to take over.

"But it's not going to happen, right?" Zach asked.

"no one would have thought he'd get this far. With the shadow hunters he's been working with, we'd totally be able to overtake him. But then he started working with demons."

"isn't he against demons?"

"Yeah, he is. Don't ask me why he's working with them… I really don't know. I think it's because he's so desperate to take over."

"Crazy b*****."

"He may be crazy, but he's smart. His plans are good."

Zach shook his head. "and let me guess… there's no way to find out what those plans are?"

"Not even Jace knows what he's thinking."

"Why would he?"

I sighed. "remember how I said Jace's "father" died when he was ten?" Zach nodded. "Well Jace was raised by Valentine. And when he pretended to die again in front of Jace, Jace came here. He knows Valentine better than anyone else I know."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"Jace may be an a** at times but he would never turn on us. Ever. He hates Valentine with all his heart. For many reasons. Mostly for when he said he and Clary were brother and sister. He was lying, of course. He's not even Jace's dad."

"who's dad is he then?"

"Clary's. but she didn't even know she was a shadow hunter until late last year."

"So… does that mean Clary's mom is part of the circle?"

"Was. Then when she was pregnant with Clary, she ran away here. To New York."

Zach took a breath. "So how's she taking that? Knowing her father is killing millions of people and planning on more?"

"Not very well," Clary said, coming into the room. "So nice of you two to be talking behind my back."

"Sorry, I was just telling Zach about Valentine."

"Don't worry. I don't mind as long as he doesn't think I'm evil or anything."

Zach smirked. "You haven't given me a reason to think so yet."

Clary tapped her chin. "We'll have to change that, now won't we?"

I rolled my eyes, and laid my head in Zach's lap. He started stroking my hair. Clary chuckled. "such a cute couple," she muttered as she grabbed a book and walked out. I looked up at Zach, and he looked down at me.

"We do make a cute couple, don't we?" I asked. he laughed, and kissed me.

* * *

><p>That night I decided it would be a good time to take Zach demon hunting for the first time. He didn't agree, but it wasn't like he had a choice.<p>

"Zachary, you have to," Isabelle said sternly. "You need to see what you're up against. What you'll be facing one day."

"But what if I want to be like Jesse McCartney?" he asked.

"Who?" Alec asked.

Zach looked at me. I shrugged. "don't ask how I'm possibly related to them. I don't know."

"you want to hear horrifying?" Magnus chimed in. "They don't know who Madonna is."

Zach nearly died on the spot.

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

I couldn't believe Cammie was forcing me to go hunting. I really didn't think I was ready. Which was a first. I was almost always ready for something. But that was before. This was now. I was a shadow hunter now, and I needed to learn what shadow hunters did. But I still didn't want to go.

"Zachary, you have to," Isabelle told me. "You need to see what you're up against. What you'll be facing one day."

"But what if I want to be like Jesse McCartney?" I asked, joking around. I knew he was one of Cammie's favorite singers.

"Who?" Alec asked.

I looked at Cammie. How was she related to these guys? she shrugged. "don't ask how I'm possibly related to them. I don't know."

"you want to hear horrifying?" Magnus chimed in. "They don't know who Madonna is."

I almost fainted at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short. I have writers block. Tell me what you think should happen when they're hunting.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**So, this might be short, but I have major writers block, and I need some suggestions on what to do.**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

The smell of sweat, and the sound of clashing bodies trying to sway to the music, too drunk to care if they can or not, and Ke$ha screaming Cannibal out the speakers. It's a thriller, and, in some ways, a killer. So, I guess you could say it's a drug. Got to love having it, but got to hate what it's doing to you.

But as I stepped into the Pandemonium that night, I could care less about what it was doing to me. I was high on the feelings all _normal_ people get from this place. I glanced at Zach, who looked nervous. Putting a hand on his arm, he flinched at the sudden contact, but gave a weak smile when he realized it was just me.

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him to the dance floor, knowing everyone else was taking their positions. I started dancing with him, sliding my hands across his body, getting closer and closer to each beat of the song. Zach didn't know exactly what to do, so I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Relax. Just dance with me."

Slowly he put his hands on my hips, and started rocking to the music. I could see the smile on his face, and knew he'd be hooked soon too.

"Okay, so keep your eyes out for anyone who looks different," I said, loud and clear. "When you do, tell me, and I'll call everyone else over, and we'll check it out."

He looked around and said, "Cammie, why are you talking so loud? Won't everyone hear you?"

I shook my head, and smiled at how cute he was when he was confused. "No Zach, we're glamoured. No one, except demons and such can see us."

He blushed, and looked down. I laughed and kissed him, making him put on a cocky smirk. God I loved that smirk.

We danced for a good half hour before I noticed Zach looking at something. I turned around and sure enough, there was a demon. I went up on my tippy toes, giving Zach a light peak on the cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Good job." I motioned to everyone else, and we followed the demon, who was luring a mundane girl into the back area.

We walked to the door, and Clary smiled at Jace. And I did too. "Oh, this is where you met isn't it?"

Clary blushed, and Jace smirked at me. Opening the door, I stepped in first. The mundane girl backpedaled when she heard the door, but saw no one. The demon on the other hand scowled and hissed, "Shadow hunters."

"Who are you talking to," the girl asked.

He walked closer to us. "You shouldn't be here."

The girl scoffed. "You're insane," she said, walking out the door.

The demon cocked his head to the side. "You just made me lose my dinner."

"I think that's all on you, buddy," Zach said, surprising me. "You're the one talking to invisible people."

I smiled at him, and Alec stepped in front of me. "so? Easy or hard way? Doesn't really matter. You'll be going back to h*** anyway."

There was a cruel smile, and then it lunged at us. We all cleared a path for it, watching as it went face first into the door. Using that moment to my advantage, I pulled out my knife and whispered, "Gabriel."

The shirt the demon was wearing started ripping at the hips, and arms came out of his sides.

"Blan demon," Clary whispered to Zach. "not the easiest, but not the hardest."

I ran towards it, giving it a good kick to the side. Alec was there next, holding it in a head lock. One of it's arms flew out, sending me flying backwards. I was in the air for a good second or two. I landed in a hand stand position, and flipped onto my feet.

Lets just say a lot can happen in five seconds. The demon was standing in the middle of a circle, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Alec and Zach had made. it lunged again, this time at Clary. Jace was about to throw his knife when a different one, much smaller, came, sticking itself into the demon's back, turning it to dust.

We all turned to Zach, who wasn't holding the knife I had given him before. He looked as shocked as the rest of us. Jace came up to him, giving him a pat on the back.

"See, not so hard is it?" Jace asked.

Soon everyone was surrounding him, congratulating him. I was just about to myself, when I felt a pain in my stomach.

Oh no, not again.

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

I didn't know how it happened. It was natural, like I'd done it a thousand times. I smiled as Jace patted me on the back, Clary gave me a friendly punch to the shoulder, and Isabelle and Alec said, "We told you you'd do fine."

I turned to look at Cammie, but she was still on the other side of the room. A confused look came over my face. I would have thought she'd come and congratulate me. But when I saw the look of pain and confusion crossover her face, dread took over.

A hand came to cover her stomach, and she went into a position like someone had just punched her. I could hear the chocking noises all the way over here. I ran over to her, grabbing her just as she fell. The others surrounded us, just as she started to scream bloody murder.

"what's happening?" Clary asked. "I thought Magnus made her all better?"

"I did too," Jace growled.

"We need to get her back," Alec said. "She needs help."

* * *

><p>Back at the institute, I lay her down on one of the beds, and let Magnus do his work. Exiting the room, I wait outside with everyone else. It was a good thing Max was sleeping when we got back. I didn't like seeing the kid all upset. He was becoming like a little brother to me, just like everyone else here.<p>

Clary came up, and put a hand on my shoulder. "You should call the girls at Gallagher. They should know what's happened." I nodded, knowing they'd hate me if I didn't.

When I came back from the call (which was mostly yelling) I saw Jace screaming at Magnus.

"You said you'd healed her! That this wouldn't happen again!"

"I said she was okay, not that it wouldn't happen again!" Magnus sighed and turned to Alec. "I can make a medicine for her. If she takes it regularly then she'll be fine."

Alec nodded, and I went into the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>okay i really need suggestions on what to do here, i'm dying.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so anyone have any requests for this story, because I really need somewhere to go.**

**So, to the request of Wisegirl3 I will be bringing the girls- and only the girls- back. Just need to figure out what to do with them…. Help? And Sorry about Zach adjusting so quickly but he's just that awesome.**

**Any people you want me to do a prospective on? Jace? Isabelle? Clary? Max? Alec? A glittery warlock? Bex? Liz? Macey? Cool, hot, awesomely best spy _ever_? Who! I need to know!**

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

Cammie had woken up, but unlike last time, she was weak. Her skin was so pale it scared me. She was gleaming with sweat, and when her eyes looked into mine all I saw was sadness and pain. It killed me to see the girl I loved on the brink of death. Yes, death. Magnus said she was dying, and every minute we just stood around she was becoming more and more unliving. You could see it in her eyes and the way she said my name.

Magnus predicted she would be dead by the end of week if we didn't get her the needed medicine.

"I know how to heal her," Magnus announced one day.

There was silence before we all broke out screaming, asking how, when, where.

"Silence! I can't tell you if you're all screaming!" he yelled. "Good news, I found out where it is, and who to get it from."

"Oh thank the angels," Clary exclaimed, bearing her face into Jace's chest. Jace pulled her in closer, and I could see a smile come on his face.

"Bad news," Alec asked, not looking enthusiastic. "There's bad news, am I right?"

"Yes, Alexander, there is. It's not terrible, but not the best."

"Who has it?" Isabelle asked.

"The Fairy Queen."

* * *

><p>(Jace's Pov.) <strong>(who saw that one coming?)<strong>

I pounded my fist into the wall for the fiftieth time that night, my pain not fading the least bit. I growled and hitting it harder.

"Please stop," a small, broken voice said from the doorway. I turned around to see Clary standing there. Her eyes were red, and it looked as though she hadn't slept in days, which I know she probably didn't.

"Just stop," she begged. "Cammie wouldn't want you to use all your energy beating up a wall."

"Well Cammie's dying on a bed in the infirmary. She doesn't need to know," I said venomously.

Clary stayed silent, and for a moment, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. But I couldn't because I was too shocked. When they say that saying it out loud makes it real, they aren't kidding. Because right then, the truth hit me like a brick wall.

Hitting my head against the wall, I sighed in frustration, trying not to lose it right in front of Clary. I felt a hand on my arm, and I looked down to look at her.

"Because I love you Jace, I'm only going to say this once: if you mention Cammie dying one more time, I'm going to sack so like you were just doing to that wall. Got it?"

I smiled a bit, and pulled her into me. "I love it when you threaten me."

"Good, because I can promise you it'll happen _a lot_."

I pulled her even closer, and guided her lips to mine. We stayed like that, our lips moving together in sync for five minutes before we broke away, and I pulled her onto the bed to lie down beside me. I knew if Cammie had walked in right then, she'd smile. Clary and her became like sisters, and she once told me that if I ever hurt Clary, she'd make me regret ever being born. Like I would anyway.

Silence too over again, and it was almost… peaceful. But I had to break it. "So you think the Queen will give us the medicine?"

"Yes," Clary answered.

I looked down at her. "How do you know?"

"Because Jace. I do."

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

Alec had forced Zach to stay behind, saying if Cammie got worse, that he would be there to call Magnus. Not that it took any threatening. Zach had refused to leave Cammie's side.

Alec had visited Cammie just before they left, kissing her forehead. "Every thing's going to be alright," he said to no one except himself.

"That's BS," Cammie croaked. "And you know it."

Alec smiled. "You always could see though it couldn't you?"

"H*** yeah I could."

Alec swiped some hair out of Cammie's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"I can't feel a thing. Which is good I guess."

"How is that good?"

"I don't feel that pain." Her eyes were shut and she looked like she was sleeping except when she started to talk.

"I'm not kidding Cammie, everything will be okay."

"Just go get the damn medicine."

"Listing in now are we?"

She tried to shrug her shoulders. "I was bored. Now go man."

Alec chuckled, and left the room, letting Zach enter once again.

* * *

><p>"the girls are going to kill me," Cammie mutter to Zach, who just sat there, running his hand through her hair.<p>

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I was supposed to visit today, and I'm stuck in bed."

"Do you want to call them?"

"And have them yell at me, screaming why I hadn't told them sooner, and then get murdered when they come to see if I'm okay? No I'm good."

Zach gave her a look. "They're you're best friends. They deserve to know—"

"That I'm dying," she said helpfully. Zach swallowed.

"Don't say that."

"What? We know it's true."

"Still."

One of Cammie's hands found Zach's cheek, and she said gently, "you should know by now Zach that I don't go down without a fight. I won't be taken down by some demon. While I'm dying, I will not _die_. I'll stay strong until they get back with the medicine, and I'll take it, and I'll be good, and go kick some a**."

Zach chuckled, but it was sad.

Cammie, noticing this said, "Make you a deal. I won't say that I'm dying anymore if you don't give up on me. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands, and Cammie, just about to go back to sleep asked, "Could you call the girls? Tell them I want to see them?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, yes, the girls will be coming back, I just need to know what to do with them. Any suggestions?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so this is going to be short because I don't have any idea on what I'm going to do next, so suggestions are nice. I just thought that you deserved a chapter, so here we go! I also realized how you guys thought the girls just excepted it, and didn't like that. So I'm going to try and fix that.**

* * *

><p>(Bex's Pov.) <strong>(AN: I know you all wanted it)**

C.O.W. homework was a drag, and seeing as Cammie wasn't here to distract us, it made it even worse.

"I can't believe she didn't come today," I mumbled, angrily.

"Maybe something happened," Lizzy said, worried. "Maybe she's hurt!"

Macey rolled her eyes, but I could see she was considering it a possibility. "That's not possible. Shadowhunters are invincible. Right?"

"We don't know much about them, do we?" I asked. "We just excepted what Cammie was. We should get more info on this. I mean, how do they know their needed? How do they heal themselves? Do they go to school? do they follow the laws? Bloody h***, we know nothing about her do we?"

"Maybe we should visit her," Liz suggested.

Right then my phone rang, and I quickly answered it. "Hello? Cammie?"

"Oh yes, Bex, this is me, _Cammie_. I think we should go shoe shopping, and lick lollypops, and paint each other's nails, and just hand out… _girl_." I rolled my eyes at Zach's attempt to sound like a girl.

"Where is she Zach?"

"Oh earth."

"Zach."

"In the U.S."

"_Zach._"

"In New York."

"Zachery!"

He chuckled. "Yes, _Rebecca?_"

I growled. "Give the phone to Cammie, before I find a way through the phone so I can choke you."

He sighed, sadly, which really threw me off seeing how it sounded so… _real._

"She's sleeping."

"Give her the phone Zach," I said, but my voice wasn't as venomous this time.

"She really needs her rest. Look, Bex, she had another attack by that Demon thing yesterday. She just collapsed and started screaming—"

I hung up, and ran around, trying to find my bag.

"Bex what's wrong? Is Cammie okay?" Macey asked.

"Girls, pack your things. We're going back to New York!"

* * *

><p>(Alec's Pov.)<p>

I started ringing my hands, my foot tapping the ground as we waited.

"Stop that Alec," Jace hissed. "It's really annoying."

"I can't. I'm worried about Cammie. What if it attacks again?"

"Then Zach will get Magnus, and he'll help her."

I sighed. "Let's hope the queen has what we need."

The doors swung open, and slowly—as though we thought it was a trap, just waiting to come down on us— we walked as close as we could to the queen. She sat on her throne, smiling like she had a secret. She had a small , purple, velvet bag in her gloved hand.

"Hello my young Shadowhunters," she said, gleefully.

"Your majesty," Jace said, turning on his charm, and bowing down at her feet.

"Oh, you have no need to charm me child. I know what you want."

Straitening up, he said, "How? How do you know what's happening to Cammie?"

She tapped a finger to her chin, thoughtfully. "There is talk among the downworlders. They say a demon has poisoned a shadowhunter. But I know it was really a shadowhunter who is making the _Demon_ do her bidding."

"You know a lot about what's happening," I said, a bit accusingly.

"I do. And I know what you have come for." She lifted up the baggy, studding it. "An antidote to cure her."

Izzy got as close as she could, and I could tell it was taking all her strength not to get down on her knees and beg. "Please, do you have it? Can you help us?"

The queen shook her head. "No. I cannot cure her."

I shook with rage. All this time I had gotten my hopes up. I had thought I could cure my sister, and now I find out that I couldn't. I couldn't protect her. "What do you mean you don't have a cure?" I growled. "You have to!" _Magnus said you would._ "You have to have it!"

She shook her head. "I don't have the cure. Only killing the demon will fully cure her." Jace looked as though he was about to and kill _her_ where she sat. "But I do have something that will keep her from having these… _unfortunate _attacks."

"Give it to us," Jace growled. The queen shook her head.

"what happened to that _charm_?"

"It's in the baggy," Clary said, speaking up for the first time. "isn't it?"

The queen smiled. "You are correct, little one. This is the medicine. But why should I give it to you."

"Because then _I owe_ _you._"

Jace looked at her. "Clary, don't make a deal with the queen," he whispered.

"We have to save Cammie," she said, not looking at him.

And at that moment, I knew how I could help my sister.

"give us the Medicine, and I'll be the one to give you something in return," I said. "I'll do anything. I swear on the angel."

"It is a deal shadowhunter," the queen said, standing up. "I'll have you know, I don't easily give my things away."

"Thank you," Izzy said, tears streaming out her eyes.

I took the pouch from the queen, and nodded to her, respectfully. _Time to go give this to Cammie._

* * *

><p>(3rd pov.)<p>

"You were planning on making a deal with the Queen the whole time, weren't you," Jace asked Clary.

She sighed. "I didn't tell you because you'd talk me out of it. I had to do it. I had to help Cammie. She and Isabelle are like sisters to me. I could never lose them."

Jace pulled her close. "I know. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? What should happen next? It's all up to you to motivate me!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Fanfiction wasn't letting me on! So mean! Kay, so, I don't know exactly what I want to do, but I have an okay idea. I realize a lot of people think the girls gave up to easily. My honest option on that: I both agree and disagree. Wait, no, I agree. Terrible writing on my part. This chapter would have been up sooner, but I got the most amazing book ever! It's called Night Wolf, and I ordered it on a website where they make YOU the main character in the book! How sweet is that!**

**And to God1801, thanks! I really appreciate you taking the time to read some of my story. I loved the feedback.**

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

I watched as Cammie breathed, how she looked so peaceful in her sleep. I slowly stroked her hair, gazing at her lovingly. She looked so strong when she was awake, and when she was asleep… so vulnerable. Like I could see all her emotions. Even the ones she tried to hide.

"Is she still sleeping," Max asked from the doorway.

I nodded. "She's really tired."

Coming in, he sat on the other side of the bed, just watching Cammie, as if she'd wake up at any minute. "She'll be up soon, right?"

I shrugged. If there was anything I'd learned in the last month, it was that it wasn't worth lying to Max. He, like Jace, could see through any B.S. "Don't know. Last time she woke up for just a minute. Maybe she'll be up longer this time."

There was a banging downstairs. Jumping up, I told Max to stay here, not giving him a chance to argue as I ran out the door. Pulling the knife Isabelle gave me when I started training, I slowly headed to the door. The entire building was dead silent except for the pounding coming from the door. It was one of those moments that would have made for a perfect movie scene. The loud, angry pounding produced by the _monster _on the other side, and the _hero_, armed of course, slowly approaching the door, fully aware of what lie on the other side, but praying that he was wrong.

Looking thought the peep hole, I saw that there really _was_ a monster on the other side. Quickly opening it up, I said, "what are you doing here?"

Bex glared. "Why couldn't we get in?"

"There was a rune on the door. Now why are you here?"

Pushing me aside, she walked right on in, Macy and Liz, who I had just noticed, right on her heels.

"Nice to see you to!" I yelled. "Yeah, I agree! Let's sit down, have a nice cup of tea, and catch up why don't we? It's not like I'm doing anything. Not that you would know if I was free or not, seeing how you don't even bother to ask, but that's okay, it's not like I care what so ever."

"Shut up Zach and tell us where Cammie is," Macey said, looking bored.

"Sure you don't want that tea," I asked, trying not to scowl.

"Please tell us where she is," Liz asked.

I sighed. "First tell me why you're here."

"To see Cammie of course," Bex snapped. "You tell us she has another attack, and you don't expect us to come and see if she's alright?"

"But how did you get here so quickly?"

"Hello? I'm a McHenry," Macey said in a 'duh' voice.

Rubbing my face with my hands, I said, "Fine. I'll take you to see Cam. Just… don't get all… you know on her."

Nodding, they let me lead the way. I opened the door to the infirmary, and was attacked by a small butter knife. Catching the hand that held it, I pulled on it to see Max, looking almost angry.

"Upset you didn't almost kill me with a butter knife," I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a demon," he said.

"Demons can't get past the runes, Max."

He shrugged. "Something else then." Looking behind me, he said, "What are they doing here?"

"They came to see Cammie."

"Hey kid," Bex said.

Huffing, Max yelled, "I'm not a kid! I'm almost old enough to hunt!"

Gasping dramatically, I looked at Bex. "How dare you! How dare you call such a man a kid? My goodness, what's wrong with you?"

Rolling her eyes, she slapped me on the head. "Shut up Goode."

"Can we have some alone time?" Macey asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, then putting a hand up to Max. "You get to come back later bud," I told him.

"but what if she wakes up," he asked.

"Then we'll shout for joy and have a soda." Shuffling his hair with my hand, I pulled him out of the room.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

I woke up with a face full of hair. Bringing my left hand forward to bat it all away, it only got about a five inches before it could go no farther. Looking up at it, I found that it was hand cuffed to the bed.

"What the—" I started.

"Nuh uh uh Cameron. Sorry, Campari," a voice said from the other side of the room. Sitting up, I saw Bex leaning against the door, and Macey and Liz sitting in some chairs near her.

"What is this," I asked, leaving the "why are you here" question for later.

"This is an interrogation," Macey said smoothly.

I started laughing, but soon it turned into a dry hacking sound. Putting my free hand to my throat, I gained control of myself. I needed water. Glancing around, I saw a glass on the bandstand, and started to reach for it. Unable to, Liz sighed, bringing her chair over to me, and handed me the glass.

"thanks," I muttered into the cup.

"Welcome," she smiled.

Finishing the cup with only three gulps, I exhaled. "So, why am I being interrogated?"

"We want to know about the shadow hunters," Bex said gently.

Pulling my eyebrows together, I said, "but I did tell you about them."

"We want to know more," Macey sighed, aspirated. "How do you heal so quickly? Where do you learn? When do you start training to be a shadow hunter? What are the laws, rules, stuff like that? We know nothing!"

Looking at all of them, I said, "All you had to do was ask. I didn't think you guys wanted to know."

"Well we do," Bex snapped.

I smiled. "Well first thing you should know is we're not mind readers. If you want to know something, you have to _ask._"

"Just tell us," Macey growled.

* * *

><p>"Any more questions," I asked.<p>

"Just one," Liz said, smiling.

"Shoot."

"are all shadow hunter guys hot?" Bex asked.

Laughing, I said, "I've met my fair share of ugly shadow hunter boys. We're part angel, but sometimes the human appearance part outweighs the angel appearance part. Sad really."

"Any hot ones you want to introduce to me?" Macey asked.

Bursting out laughing, the door opened, and Alec came in. "Yo, bro!" I yelled. Or tried to. My throat still hurt.

"what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh just some Q and A. and you?"

He lifted up a pouch. "Got you the medicine."

Sitting up straighter, I said, "Great! I want to be back up on my feet by tomorrow."

"We'll see. Magnus is going to give it to you, just so we know how to use it."

"what is it, powder?" he nodded. "Don't you put it into water or something?"

"Actually you snort it," Magnus said, coming into the room.

Laughing, I shook my head. "good one Magnus."

He didn't laugh. "I'm serious. You inhale it through your nose."

Staring at him I asked, "why?"

He shrugged. "I may be 800 years old, but I don't know everything. By the way, it's going to sting, so don't be surprised when you feel pain in your noise."

I just shook my head.

Jace appeared at the door, and asked if Alec would come out and talk with him.

They left, and I allowed Magnus to pour some powder into my hand. Leaning down I sniffed it. Only moving my eyes, I looked at my "doctor". "Are you sure this is what I have to do?"

He nodded. "Positive." Looking back down, I closed my eyes and inhaled.

And cried out in pain.

"What the h***!" I yelled. Zach came running in, and I continued to curse.

"I told you it'd hurt," Magnus said simply.

"Yeah, but not this bad!" I growled.

"Keep going. Only five more snorts to go." It was like he was saying I only have five more daisies to pick.

Groaning, I started snorting again. And it didn't get any better.

* * *

><p>(3rd person's pov.)<p>

"What's going on Jace," Alec asked as they exited the infirmary.

"I found this letter stuck to the door," Jace said, pulling a yellowing paper out of his pocket. There was a yell from inside the room, but Jace grabbed Alec's arm before he could run back in there. Zach when shooting by, and Jace waited till after they started talking again to say, "I think it's from the Circle."

Snatching the letter, Alec unfolded it and started to read. Skimming, he looked horror struck by the end. "Cammie needs to know."

Jace nodded. "I just wanted to know what you think we should do."

"what do you mean?"

"you're the oldest. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't scheme. You know that."

"Look, I think we both know that they'll have to say here. It's too dangerous anywhere else."

"And Cammie would insist on protecting them."

"Well, let's go tell Cam's mundane friends. They should know."

Entering the room, everyone turned to see the two boy's worried faces.

"what's wrong," Cammie asked, plugging her nose, as if to ease the pain.

Sighing, Alec walked in farther. "The Circle is threatening to kill Bex, Liz, and Macey. We don't know why."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, anyone else angry at me for stopping there?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So, getting some writers block. Anyone have anything they want to happen, because I think I could make it happen. I notice you all want there to be more Clary and Jace moments. And while this mostly revolves around Cammie, I think I can put in some moment like that. If any of you have any good scenes written, or are willing to write them, and think they'd go good in this story, then by all means, send it to me, and I'll put it in somewhere. You would, of course, get all the credit for it. I will not take the credit for someone else's masterpiece. This goes for any of the characters. Simon and Isabelle. Simon and Maia. Alec and Magnus—who doesn't love that glittery warlock, and silent shadow hunter together? I have some ideas for the Gallagher girls ;)**

* * *

><p>(Bex's pov.) <strong>(let's hope she's not to ooc)<strong>

"So, let me get this straight," I said, rubbing my temples. "The Circle is after us now? Why?"

"We don't know," Alec said. "We're not even sure it's the Circle, but let's be honest—who else could it be? Who else hates us enough to go after our sisters mundane friends?"

"A group of Downworlders maybe?" Macey suggested. "don't they hate your guts?"

"It's a possibility, but I'm highly doubting it. The Pack is friends with both Clary and Cam, the Vampires wouldn't mess with any friends of Simon's, and I don't think the Fay would do something like this. It's not their style."

"Let's just assume it is the Circle," Cam said, grabbing my arm to help her sit up. "what should we do? Do we go after them?"

"No!" Isabelle growled, and even I flinched. "You must be stupid if you think we're letting you go after them. Tell her Zach."

"I agree with Iz, but we can't just _not _do anything about it."

"Well, then what are we going to do," I asked. "If they really are after us, we're probably not safe at Gallagher."

"They could stay here, at the Institute right?" Clary asked Jace.

"They aren't Shadowhunters," he protested.

"They stayed before, I think they can stay again," Cam said, crossing her arm. "It's our job to protect the Mundanes, and there is no way in h*** I'm letting them get their hands on my friends. They'll stay in some extra rooms, and I'll keep an eye on them to make sure no one comes after them."

I snorted. "You make us sound like children, Cam."

Ignoring me, she continued talking. "I mean, come on, what's the worst that could happen? Mom comes home and gets P. at us?"

"We're not disagreeing," Alec said. "We need some back up plans in case they can't stay at the institute."

"They could stay with me if needed," Clary offered, and I found myself smiling. Every time Cammie had visited, Clary had come along too so that Cam had a ride back, and I found myself liking Clary more and more each time I met her.

"It's just a backup plan," Cammie said. "Now girls, help me up. I want to stretch my legs."

"She's not going to fall on her face is she?" Macey asked Magnus.

"As amusing as that may be, I think she'll be fine. The medicine is already starting to work," he said. "Just stay near her to make sure she's alright."

I pulled Cammie's arm around my shoulders, and helped her out of bed. "Thanks Bex," she smiled.

"Anytime. So I have a very important question to ask you."

"do I want to hear it?" she asked, looking a bit scared.

"Shut up, not all my questions are bad." I started walking her out of the room.

"The last hour has proven that statement to be wrong."

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "My question: can I train with you?"

"You can _try_, but Shadowhunter training isn't like the training you get at Gallagher. It's way harder."

"She's not kidding," Zach said, walking past us.

"We should inform the Headmistress," Liz said. "We don't want her worrying."

"Not like she'd know for like five weeks," I said. Cammie looked at me, confused. "She and Solomon are on a mission," I explained.

"Oh, cool, you know where to?"

"No," I sighed. I hated not knowing.

Cammie smiled wickedly. "Looks like we'll just have to find out."

"Oh yeah!" Macey yelled, causing us all to laugh. I missed the old times like this. When we'd do anything to find answers, even if it meant breaking the rules. Maybe being threatened by an international terrorist group of Shadowhunters wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound rain, claps of thunder, and the closing of a door and giggles. That was odd, because none of my family or friends _giggle._ At least not while I'm around. There was no noise, and I would have gone right back to sleep, but the noise bothered me. Getting up, I pulled on my robe, and stepped out into the hall. I looked both ways, as though I were about to cross a road, and found nothing. Nothing at all.

I started walking out of my room when my foot touched something cold and wet. I looked down to see a puddle of water mixed with dirt. Whoever was out there must have just come in from the rain. I followed the path of footprints to Jace's door. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. It couldn't have been Jace, the prints were too small. And Jace doesn't giggle.

I put my ear to the door, and heard the shuffling of bed sheets. Maybe Jace was up. I knocked twice, hoping he'd hear. I waited a minute before trying again, but he didn't answer. Sighing, I prayed he was descent, before opening his door.

"Jace..?" I whispered. looking in, I jumped back in surprise. "WHAT THE H***!" I screeched.

Clary and Jace lay on his bed, looking up at me, caught red handed. They were fully clothed, much to my relief, but you could already see several hickies forming on Clary's neck.

"Cammie, quite," Jace hissed.

"what the h*** is going on in here," I hissed back.

"Shush, nothing. Just—"

"Don't tell me to calm down Jace. I'm just surprised."

"why didn't you knock?"

I scoffed. "I did. You were to busy making me an aunt."

"Cammie," Clary started.

"Look, just wear a condom," I smiled.

"We weren't—"

"Sure you weren't," I laughed quietly. "Just keep it quiet. I need my sleep."

And with that I left the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found Clary sitting at the table, everyone else bustling around making breakfast. I smiled as I slid in next to her. "Noah, or Olivia," I said.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"Noah or Olivia. You know, for a girl or a boy. Or you could do Jacob, that's a cute boy name too."

"Why…"

I snickered. "Last night, think hard."

She slapped her head. "Oh god."

"I want to be the one to hold my niece or nephew after you and Jace," I teased.

"Cammie…"

"What are you guys talking about," Macey asked. I smiled at her.

"Oh nothing." Code for _I might tell you later_.

She smiled and sat down. Jace did too, and he glared at me when he saw my smiling face, and Clary's embarrassed one. When Alec sat down across from me two minutes later, Jace was still glaring, and I was still smiling. Alec looked all around confused.

Isabelle came running in, smiling a mile wide smile, making me look like I was grinning.

"Guess who I just got a call from," she sang.

"Simon," Zach guessed. Izzy glared. Over the past month, Zach and Iz became more and more like brother and sister.

"No. I got a call from the Californian institute."

I nearly spit out the milk I had been drinking. "Shut the front door! Who'd you talk to?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Who do you think?"

"Oh my god! What he say?"

"That he was coming over for a week or two to visit."

"Cool!"

"Who?" Macey asked.

Aiden."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, who's Aiden? I know the ClaryJace/Cammie thing was not what you wanted when you asked for more Clary and Jace, and that's great because that's not the scene I was planning on putting in there. I don't know what kind of scene you want, so just tell me. And have a happy Tuesday (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kay, so who wants to know who Aiden is?**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

I was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I couldn't wait till Aiden came. It's been three years (obviously) since I've seen him. he must have grown up so much. I wonder if he remembers all the good times we've had together when we were toddlers.

"And Aiden is a…" Macey prompted with a wave of her arm.

"A old Shadow hunter friend of ours. We were really good friends before I moved to Gallagher. Spent whole days together."

I looked at Zach who looked like he was about to kill someone. Totally forgot that he might not like the thought of me and Aiden being friends. Especially if he doesn't know him. to ease his worries, I said, "don't worry, I don't like him like that. We're just friends."

"I know," he lied.

"Zach," I started.

"So when's he getting here?" Alec asked, steering the conversation elsewhere.

"How now sound," a voice said from behind us.

I spun around and looked at the boy in the doorway. He had short black hair with a streak of purple down his bangs that covered up his warm, violet eyes. He was wearing regular shadowhunter gear, and carried a red backpack. He smiled at me, setting the bag down.

"Aiden!" I shouted, throwing myself into his awaiting arms.

"How you ben, Pari?" he asked, using the he used to always call me by.

"Great! How about you, Aid? It's been three years!"

"Almost four! And I've been pretty good too."

"Aiden," Isabelle sang, walking up to him.

"Izzy," he sang back. "How ya been?"

"Fabulous." Isabelle walked up to him, kissing him on his cheek.

"Good." He turned to Alec and Jace. "My men!"

"Aiden," Alec greeted warmly.

"Isabelle told me you got a boyfriend?" Alec blushed. "Good for you. Can't wait to meet him."

"Ah, Aiden," Jace smirked. "Third best looking guy in the room—as always."

"Third? Wasn't I always second?"

"Well, yeah, but then I got a girlfriend." He pulled Clary close to him, and gave her a peck on her cheek. "And she is _way _hotter then you. By a long shot."

Aiden studied Clary. "Hum. Yep, you're right. She's hotter them me. And that's hard to beat." He looked at me and winked. "Isn't that right, Pari?"

I internally groaned. Did he have to say that here? While my _boyfriend _was listening? "Not really, Aiden," I forced a smiled.

He put a hand to his heart. "You didn't say that when we were dating!" he exclaimed.

I almost slapped my forehead.

"You date him?" Zach asked. I turned to him, and gave him an apologetic look.

"Yeah, she did," Aiden cut in before I could say anything. "Why'd you break up with me again?"

"Because you spilt apple juice all over my pretty new dress," I mumbled.

"You broke up over a dress?" Macey asked.

"That's what five year olds do!" I said, smiling.

Zach visibly relaxed.

Aiden turned to the girls and Zach. "So who are you guys?"

"This is Bex Baxter—don't call her Rebecca or she might try and kill you. This is Liz Sutton. She's my little computer nerd." I smiled at Liz, and she blushed. "And this is Zach Goode. My boyfriend."

"Ooooo! Cammie got a boyfriend! He treats you well right?"

"I would never hurt her," Zach said.

"good. This girl is like a sister to me. Hurt her and you're in trouble."

"don't worry, we already threatened him," Jace smiled a bitter sweet smile at my boyfriend.

"And I would like to say that never in my life have I been more scared," Zach smiled at me. I tangled my arm with his, putting my head in his shoulder.

"Ugg, so it's mushy love?" Aiden smiled, looking away. he turned to Macey, and grinned. "And who is this beautiful lady here?"

I swear, I was dreaming.

Macey blushed. Yes, natural pink color on her cheeks.

"And this is my friend, Macey McHenry."

"Nice to meet you," she said, giving him her hand to shake.

He took her hand, and held it longer then needed. I look at her when they finally let go, and smile. She just looks down at her feet.

"so, what are we going to do today?" Aiden asked.

Clary took a quick glance at her watch. "Luke's going to need some help at the book store, so I'll have to go."

"I'll come with you," Jace said.

"I miss Luke," I admitted. "and anyway, he called saying he had a book for me. Might as well go get that."

"Field trip!" Isabelle yelled.

"I'll call Magnus and Simon," Alec said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Which one's your boyfriend?" Aiden called.

"That would be Magnus," Max said, skipping in. "He's a warlock. Simon's a vampire."

"Max! how you've been?"

"good. Cammie's teaching me how to fight."

"Good for you. You're learning from the best." Aiden winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Lets get to Luke's."

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

When we got to Luke's, me and Cammie said a quick hello, and moved into the back of the store to find her book.

"Let's see. Dan. Don. Dam. Ah! Dom. Dom Testa." She pulled out a book called the Comet's Curse **(A/N: real book. Check it out. Really good.) **

"What's  
>it about?" I asked, looking over the stuff on Luke's desk.<p>

"A group of 251 teenagers who get on this space ship to go to this other planet called Eos, where they'll live because everyone on earth is dying. It's really interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't get you and your taste for books."

"I don't get me ether. Except the only thing I don't get is my taste in boys."

I put a hand to my heart in mock hurt. "Shot to the chest, Gallagher Girl."

"Oh," she pouted. "Maybe I should give you CPR? Hum? How does that sound?"

I quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her to me. "Give me some right here," I pointed to my lips.

We started kissing, and when Cammie pulled away, she somehow accidentally knocked over a picture on Luke's desk. I grabbed it, and stood it back up. I looked at it before leaving though. It was a picture of Luke, Jocelyn. Not surprising, they were getting married. But the picture was folded, a crease in the middle, and on the side by Jocelyn. In fact, it didn't look like Jocelyn and Luke were even remotely near each other when the picture was taken.

"Zach, what's wrong," Cammie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"This picture. It's folded." _Like that explains anything._

But Cammie seemed to get the message. "Folded? Like he's hiding something on the picture?"

I picked up the frame, and pulled the picture out of the back. It was, indeed, folded.

Not only was there Jocelyn, and Luke, but there was also Valentine, a man who was hunched over, a woman and a man who I knew where Cammie's parents just by looking at them, and some other people who didn't look all too friendly. There were two other people, one of whom I recognized. My mom.

"That's my mom," I said, lamely, pointing at her. I looked at the other person. He was a man.

"Zach," Cammie gasped.

"What?" I turned to her.

"Look at those eyes," she said, pointing at the man's eyes.

I brought the picture closer. "They're green. So what?"

"So what? Zach, look at his eyes, his hair. His face structure, if you must. Don't tell me you don't recognize him?"

"should I?"

"I see those eyes every day Zach." She was staring at me now. Intently.

"you see this man every day?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "Who do I see every day Zach?" before she let me answer she interrupted me. "You Zach. You."

It was slowly starting to piece together. But I had to know for sure what she meant. "What do you mean Cammie?"

"Zach, I think this is your dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so who else is surprised? Who knew this was coming, just wondering when? <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**DJ: Okay my loving fans *eye roll* I saw people do this before, and this is how all my author notes are going to be like. I bet you all don't even read these but who cares!**

**Jace: I know I do. Now you control everything I say.**

**DJ: but that's the best part!**

**Jace: you are the coolest person ever DJ. No one is cooler then you! Wait a minute, you made me say that!**

**DJ: *smiles* yes, yes I did. You know you like it.**

**Simon: I know I do!**

**Cammie: Hi! I win.**

**Simon: Darn it!**

**Clary: *rolls her eyes* grow up you two**

**Zach: DJ needs to get writing. Go on—type you little freak.**

**DJ: not until you and Jace have a shirtless contest.**

**Jace and Zach: What! No! We have girlfriends standing _right there_!**

**DJ: they don't care. Right girls?**

**Clary and Cammie: no, we don't care.**

**Alec: you're making them say that.**

**DJ: come on, it's just a little bit of eye candy for everyone! We all get to look at them!**

**Magnus: I agree. Shirtless boys! Sexy ones at that *wink***

**Liz: how about you write this chapter, then you can see them shirtless.**

**DJ: well….**

**Bex: I will beat the bloody crap out of you if you don't.**

**DJ: STOP DESTRACTING ME EVERYONE! JEZZE, YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE!**

**Macey: works every time.**

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

I wasn't paying attention to the movie. And it was my favorite. Cammie looked at me sympathetically. "come on, Zach," she whispered not to be heard over the sounds coming from the TV. "That's your favorite part."

I shook my head. "I just can't stop thinking about what we saw at Luke's."

Signing, she got off the couch, and took _the Guardian_ out, putting it back into its case. "You should talk to him," she said, placing herself in the middle of my arms. "He's a good guy."

"I don't know…"

"You're doing it," she scowled. Then her face softened, and she added, "I'll go with you if you'd like."

I shook my head again. "No, I'll be fine." She looked at me, a bit worried, but nodded. I sighed. "I promise."

"It's just…" she shook her head. "I know I just said he was a good guy, but I'm just wondering what he's doing with a picture of your dad."

"It wasn't just him," I soothed. "The whole Circle was in it." I shrugged. "Maybe he was part of the Circle."

"It's just… his eyes. They didn't look like those of a normal COC agent. They looked… like your eyes."

I laughed a little. "Well he is my dad… well, _possibly_."

"You have a look in your, Zach. And maybe I'm the only one who sees it, but it's there."

I leaned in closely, smirking seductively at her. "And, what exactly, do you see?"

Smirking right on back, she leaned in even closer. "Oh, it really depends."

"On what?"

"Well, sometimes they're kind. Other times they're mysterious."

"And now?"

"At this very moment?" I nodded. "I'd say… lustful."

I chuckled. "I wonder why they're like that."

"Hey, me too." She leaned in, pressing her lips to mine. When she pulled away, she walked to the door, stopping to look back at me. "And did I forget to mention you're eyes are nothing like the Circle Member's?" and with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>(Macey's pov.)<p>

"I'll make lunch," Izzy yelled, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll get the tack-out," Alec sighed, walking to the library.

Aiden looked down at me. "Is she still a bad cook?"

I smiled slightly, and nodded. "First time I came here, Cammie's first warning was to avoid her cooking. One day I forgot that warning and ended up with food poisoning. That's what I get for not listening to Cam's advice."

Aiden laughed, and I blush. WHAT THE H*** WAS GOING ON! I DON'T _BLUSH!_ "Sounds like something you'd get from Isabelle's cooking. Hope it wasn't too bad."

I shook my head. "No. I just took some of Dr. Fibs anti-poison serums."

"Dr. Fib?"

"He's my teacher at Gallagher. Or was. I can't go back there for a while."

"Why not, if I may ask?" he asked, sounding concerned. It was odd that. My girls would get concerned about things, but never any guys. He was actually worried. About me!

"Uh, I maybe I should…"

"Macey, Aiden, come try this pizza!" Isabelle yelled.

I must have looked panicked because Aiden laughed. "How about we go to the weapons room? It's not the library, but it's quite."

I looked over at Liz and Bex who were nodding vigorously. I smiled back up at him, and nodded. "Sure. Maybe then I'll tell you why I'm here."

The whole way over to the weapons room, we chatted about random nothingness. I'd never talked about nothing unparticular before, but it was so easy with Aiden. For some reason, I found myself just sitting back and enjoying the little things. But at the same time, I was confused. I had meet a lot of boys—most I wasn't interested in—but none were like Aiden. Probably because he didn't know that I was the senator's daughter. And I liked it like that. Him not knowing that I was in the family of a famous man. Not that he'd know much about senators or politics anyway, but it was my little secret, and I didn't want to risk it. Would he treat me differently? Look at me differently?

I internally groaned. Was this how Cammie was with Josh? Zach? Not knowing what to do? what truths to tell? If it was, I feel terrible for her. It's exhausting.

How'd Cam deal with all of this?

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

I walked slowly into Luke's shop, and watched as he described a book to an elderly lady. He laughed at something the lady had said, and shook her hand before she left. Looking up, he spotted me, and smiled.

"Zach," he greeted, walking up to me. "Where's everyone else?"

"Umm, I actually wanted to talk to you. Alone," I explained, clearing my throat.

Cocking an eyebrow, he nodded at me to continue.

"Well you see how when the Circle got Cammie, Max and me, and we were running Cammie home, you said something about my father…"

I swear all the blood in Luke's face just vanished. He had become so pail, I could almost see the veins in his neck. "Did I? what did I say?"

"That I look like him." I took a deep breath and asked, "Did you know him?"

He looked like his was contemplating lying, so I added, "When I was with Cammie yesterday getting her book, I was looking at your picture—you know the one on your desk? The one of Jocelyn and you? Well it looked… strange, so I took it out to get a closer look and—"

"Saw everything else," Luke nodded, sadly. He sighed. "I should have been more careful, having a former spy in my shop."

"So you knew him?" I asked.

He nodded. "He had, at one point, been a part of the circle. But only because your mother was in it, and he was deeply in love with her. At that time, almost everyone was. She was funny. Beautiful. Strong. Everything a guy would look for in a girl. Lucky for your dad—and you I guess—she had picked him over every other boy out there.

"But then the Circle formed. She hadn't wanted anything to do with it to start… but then she started listening to Valentines speeches, the things he said. And much like everyone else, fell for his trap.

"She wasn't shy getting her hands dirty, and when she started working for the Circle, she only got them dirtier. She had spent some time at Gallagher when she was younger. I actually remember watching her beg her parents to let her go spend a year with the mundanes. So that's how she got her spying skills. And when Valentine said he wanted to start up a part of the circle that would go out into the mundane land, she became the leader.

"While most of the members were brainwashed by Valentine, I think your mother took it to a whole new level."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"I mean, your mother was in _love_ with Valentine."

I shook my head. "but you just said that she was in love with my father."

He gave a humorless laugh. "Have you ever loved two people Zach? No? well your mother loved both your father, _and _Valentine. And your father saw that. And while he loved your mother with all his heart, he still had his pride, and refused to stay married to a woman who wasn't in love with him. so he get a divorce. Your mother went back to her maiden name, and he and left the Circle."

I waited. "Just like that? He just left?"

He shook his head. "No. it's not that simple—"

"Leaving the Circle," I finished, and he nodded.

"While Valentine only wanted willing members—people he could count on to the very end—your mother was afraid for him. she was afraid that your father was going to go tell the Clave, and they'd stop the Circle. So she stopped him."

"How?"

"No one knows, Zach. Rumor was she killed him, or made him disappear. Whatever happened, it was because of her."

The door chimed, and a couple of kids walked in. I looked at Luke and he nodded, silently saying, "We'll talk later."

I started to walk away, but stopped and turned to Luke. "Could you tell me one thing though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What was his name?"

Luke smiled sadly at me. "Xavier. His name was Xavier."

* * *

><p><strong>Zach: but what was his last name?<strong>

**DJ: I don't know.**

**Jace: But you're the writer here. What was his last name.**

**DJ: I DON'T KNOW! not yet at least.**

**Clary: end of chapter.**

**Manus: Shirtless contest!**

**DJ: Oh, Yeah! I forgot about that!**

**Zach: Thanks Maggs *rolls eyes***

**Cammie: Take it off.**

**Zach: your supposed to stand by me here!**

**Cammie: *shrugs* like DJ said. Eye candy.**

**Jace, and Zach: *Sigh* *takes shirt off***

**DJ, Magnus, Clary, Cammie: *Whistling***

**Jace: Happy?**

**DJ: oh yes I am. Just read OUT OF SIGHT AND OUT OF TIME! SUPPER GOOD!Kay DJ out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DJ: This is outrageous!**

**Jace: *whispering* what's wrong with her?**

**Zach: she just learned that their making another Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's movie.**

**Jace: But she loves TMNT**

**Zach: but the new director is making it so they aren't mutants. Their aliens now**

**DJ: HOW FUGED UP IS THAT! EXTREAMLY! THEY STEPPED IN GOO, AND NOW THEIR MUTANTS! NOT ALIENS!**

**Magnus: I remember watching that show for the first time. I loved it.**

**Cammie: okay, DJ, tell everyone else about the video.**

**DJ: what video? Can't you see that I'm raging right now!**

**Jace: oh she sees**

**DJ: shut up Jace**

**Bex: the one you made about that story you're writing. You know the one you made an Authors note about.**

**DJ: oh, yeah. Hey guys, I made a video for that story I'm writing. If you want to check it out here's the link just take out all the spaces**

****.com/watch?v=3WVdk4u62cg&context=****

**if that doesn't work, i'll have a link on my profile. and I will know if none of you look at it.**

**Izzy: she means that in the non-creepy way**

**DJ: yeah…**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

I was lying down in my room, reading a book Liz had insisted I read. It was kind of weird, but not the worst thing I've read.

My door creaked open, and Zach poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

I jumped up and off my bed, running to him. I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside, swinging the door shut.

He chuckled. "I'm taking that as a yes?"

"What Luke say," I asked, ignoring the last comment.

He pulled me down onto the bed, and told me about what Luke knew about his dad. I could see he was relieved that his dad wasn't like his mom.

"So his name is Xavier?" I asked. he nodded. I smiled faintly. "Now at least we know some stuff about him."

He chuckled. We laid down, just wrapped up in each other's arms. Zach turned to me, and asked, "So what have you been doing all day?"

I shrugged. "Reading."

"Huh, I would have thought you'd be spending it with Aiden," he said. I could hear the venom in his voice.

Slapping his arm, I said, "I don't like him like that, I told you. And anyway, he's been hanging out with Macey."

He looked genuinely shocked. "Ice Queen Macey?"

I slapped him again. "She's not an Ice Queen. And yes, that Macey." I smiled. "I think they like each other."

He rolled his eyes. "How can you tell?"

"She blushed," I smirked.

He seemed to wait for me to continue. "And….?"

"And Macey never blushes. Ever."

"Intriguing," he said, tapping his chin.

I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "See, nothing to worry about."

"For now," he muttered, but got up before I could slap him again. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"How do you know I want to watch a movie with you," I scoffed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Because you love movies, and it gives you an excuse to snuggle up to this," he said, gesturing to his body.

I rolled my eyes, but stopped when I saw him pull out _Psycho_

* * *

><p>(Zach's Pov.)<p>

Cammie squealed when the shower scene came on, and I laughed, pulling her closer. "It's just a movie," I soothed.

"Shut up you a** hole. You're the one who made me watch this stupid movie," she growled, burrowing her head into the crook of her neck.

"You know, I would have thought that a shadowhunter like yourself would be able to watch this," I laughed.

"I don't like watching people get killed," she gulped. "I save people from being killed, not watch it happen."

"It's not real, Cam," I insisted.

"But it could happen. To anyone. You, Izzy, Bex, Magnus, me."

I growled. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you Cam."

She pulled her head away from my neck, and looked at me. "You can't always save me."

"Let's talk about something else," I said, turning off the movie.

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

_I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that something was terribly wrong, and I had to find out what before it was too late._

_I started running. I looked to be in the middle of some woods somewhere. But I didn't stop to wonder where exactly. I needed to find out what was wrong and fast before it killed be. the twists and turns of the path were terrible. It actually wasn't even a path. I was just running through the woods. All I heard was my ragged breath, and the sound of twigs and leaves under my feet._

_But then it wasn't. I heard something else._

_Screams. Like, bloody Mary screams. Yes, that bad._

_I started following the scream, hoping I got there in time to stop them. Whoever they were._

_When I finally got to a clearing, I saw what was happening—what I had to find. _

_My mother and that demon Amon._

_And Cammie._

_And my dad?_

_Cammie was on the ground screaming in pain. Amon and my mother stood together laughing. And my dad? He was being held back from me. I could see he wanted to help. Wanted to have all of this stop. But that's kind of hard when you have around ten COC guards standing around you, making sure you couldn't._

_The two times I had seen Cammie fall to her knees in the pain that Amon caused, she had looked bad. but this time was different. It was worse. Blood was coming out of her mouth, noise and corners of her eyes. There were spots on her skin that started to bruise—how I didn't know. and then her eyes. They looked like she had given up._

_I started running to her, but COC guards started tackling me, bringing me to the ground. My vision started to blur. The just kept piling up on me. Cam's words echoed in my head. "You can't always save me."_

_I looked over at my dad—the man I had never known—and watched as my mother killed him. watched as she took the only man that I could ever call father away from me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see this._

_Soon the screaming stopped. But I wasn't relieved. I knew what that meant._

_Both Cammie and my father were dead._

* * *

><p>Gasping on air, I bolted up. Air never felt so good. Looking around, I saw that I was in my room. It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. But it wouldn't hurt to check. Pulling the covers away from my body, I hoped out of bed, quietly tiptoeing out of my room.<p>

Slowly—oh so very slowly—I opened Cammie's door. And I walked over to her bed, even slower, careful not to wake her. But she was a Gallagher girl—a Shadowhunter. Of course she heard me.

"Zach," she groaned groggily.

"Hey, Cam," I whispered, moving some hair out of her face. There was no blood or bruises.

"What's wrong Zach," she asked, sitting up.

"Oh it's nothing," I waved her off.

"Bad dream?"

My eyes widened. How'd she know that? "Uh…"

"What was it about?" she questioned, folding her legs like a pretzel, studying me.

I told her my dream, every single detail, making sure not to leave out a single one.

She placed her hand on my cheek. "It's okay Zach," she assured me. "I'm fine. I promise."

"I know," I sighed. "Sorry for waking you up." I started getting up, but Cammie just grabbed my arm, and pulled me down.

"Don't be," she smiled. "Thanks for checking on me. Even if it was just a dream, it was sweet." She looked at the clock. "How about you stay."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Just sleep here tonight. You don't need to walk back to your room; you might wake someone."

I smirked. "Can't get enough of me, uh Gallagher Girl?"

"As terribly _you_ as that sentence is, yeah, I can't. now lie down so I can get some sleep."

Smiling, I lay down beside her, placing my arm around her waist. I hadn't felt so calm in my life. Sighing contently, I closed my eyes, and as cliché as it sounds, I had no nightmares.

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

_1 week later_

The sun was shining in through my window, and I smiled. Rubbing Zach's arm before detaching itself from its usual spot at my waist, I jumped out of bed. Glancing back at Zach, I found him almost completely face down, with his arm where I just was. He never looked so young. So vulnerable. It made me smile even more.

I picked up Zach's Ax spray **(come on girls, be honest. You love the smell of colon.)** and sprayed it all over me. Picking up the brush, I started tugging at my locks of black snarls. Completely avoiding the makeup, knowing Zach didn't like it, and I hated putting it on, I moved to clothes.

While looking through the drawers, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled back at the beautiful shadowhunter, and said, "Morning Zach."

He buried his head in the crook of my neck, and smirked. "You smell like me Gallagher girl."

I shrugged. "You just smell that good."

We started tip toeing out of my room, but then we heard someone coming, and quickly closed the door. No one knew that we were sleeping in the same bed together yet. And that's all we were doing. I SWEAR.

I looked out and saw Macey and Aiden walk by. I smiled. Aiden was supposed to leave last night, but stayed saying he would leave in the morning or something. I had a feeling he wouldn't be leaving for some time yet.

It was time to get the girls together and interrogate Macey.

* * *

><p>(Macey's Pov.)<p>

I laughed at something Aiden had said. We had been spending a lot of time together. He'd told me about his life in California, and his brother KY, him mother Elena, and father Jev. He said that whenever he went out without his glamour on, girls would giggle about the purple streak in his hair.

"It's not that funny is it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I think you're looking at the giggling wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. "Please, grace me with the knowledge of what is causing the giggling."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with how you're incredibly hot or something," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you think I'm hot," he smirked.

Restraining myself from blushing I shook my head. "Not hot." I smirked. "_Incredibly hot._"

"Oh, now I see," he laughed.

I looked at my feet. "So you're leaving tonight?" I really didn't want him to. He was so nice to hang out with. He made me laugh, and he must be some kind of miracle worker seeing how he makes me _blush._

"Um, no actually," he said, humming a little. "I thought I'd stay a little longer. Today's the 13th. Not a safe day for traveling," he shrugged.

"I didn't know you were superstitious," I smiled.

"I'm not," he mumbled under his breath. If I'd been anyone else, I wouldn't have heard him. but I was a Gallagher girl. I was trained to hear things.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason you're delaying you trip back home," I smiled.

"As usual you hit it right one the head." He sighed, smiling. "there this girl I just met, and I really like her."

"Really?" I beamed, knowing he was talking about me.

"Yeah. And when I say like her, I mean _really _like her." He wouldn't look me in the eye, but he wasn't nervous.

"Why don't you ask her out or something," I suggested. "I'm sure she'd love to go out with you."

"I would, but there's something else."

I brought my eyebrows together. "What?"

"I have a feeling she's keeping a secret from me," he said, turning to me. When he looked me in the eye, I could see that he wasn't angry. Just a little sad. "And I'd really like it if she told me before I left."

I swallowed. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Okay. Macey. What are you not telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied easily. It should be simple for me, seeing how I'm a Gallagher girl.

"You never told me about your parents. what do they do for a living? Whenever I brought them up, you'd change the subject."

I sighed. "Truth? My dad's the Senator."

He looked confused for a second. "I have no clue what that is."

"Let's just say he's rich, famous, and very powerful."

"Is he bad?"

"No. but he's got connections."

Aiden was silent for a moment, and then started to laugh. "That's what you were keeping from me? You make it sound terrible."

"I just didn't want you treating me any different."

"Why would I?"

"Everyone else does," I mumbled.

"it's a good thing I'm not everyone else," he whispered, pulling me in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: and that's where I stop. I'd put in more content, but my arm is numb.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**DJ: okay, on the request of Anon—or something like their request—I'm going to put In a little more Gallagher. Don't know how yet, but I'm going to try.**

**Jace: meaning she just might fail.**

**DJ: SHUT UP JACE! **

**Jace: make me**

**DJ: oh, I know many ways to make you shut up, but some of them Clary won't like.**

**Jace: wait what!**

**DJ: To the story!**

* * *

><p>(Macey's Pov.")<p>

I was walking down the hall, feeling light headed from the kiss, a goofy smile plastered on my face. It barely registered with me that three pairs of hands were grabbing me, pulling me into one of the spare rooms (yeah I know it was a spare. I may be hiding from a group of terrorist/shadowhunters, but I'm still a spy)

I was thrown—quite hard, might I add—into a chair, my three "best friends" towering over me.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, don't you pull that trick on us," Bex laughed humorlessly.

"What?"

"The I-don't-care-that-you-just-grabbed-me-and-threw-me-into-a-old-dusty-needs-redecorating-room look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now she's just playing dumb," Cammie scoffed.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"what is up with you and Aiden?" Liz squealed. They all looked excited, though Cam's look wasn't as enthusiastic as the other two.

"Um…"

"Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and the same dazed look that Cam has when she's done locking lips with Mr. Goode. I'd say she's been making out with someone," Bex concluded.

"And you think that someone's Aiden?"

"Macey, you're the boy expert," Liz said.

"But that doesn't mean you don't fall for boys too," Cammie finished. "You like boys too… I hope."

"What if I don't like boys?"

"You'd better. I've changed in front of you."

"Look, I like boys, but what says I like _that _boy?"

"the way you act around him!" Bex exclaimed. "the joy in your eyes."

"the way your voice becomes a little dreamier when he's around," Liz smiled.

"the way you kept your family a secret from him, just because you were afraid he'd treat you differently," Cam said smugly.

"How did you know that," I hissed, leaning forward. I hadn't told them that!

"I'm a shadowhunter/spy. And your _best friend. _I know this stuff." Cammie crossed her arms over her chest, daring me to challenger her.

I sighed. "Okay, so I was kissing Aiden. Happy?"

Liz and Bex squealed, pulling me into a hug. Cammie smiled, but it looked forced.

"Hey, guys could you go tell Jace to order Taki's? It's about time Izzy starts experimenting. I need to talk to Macey," Cammie said, looking expressionless.

"Why can't we stay?" Liz asked, confused.

"It's a personal talk." They looked about ready to say that they didn't care, but Cammie added, "_very_ personal."

Grumbling, they two agreed to leave. I looked at Cammie, who had found the bed sheets very interesting.

"so, what's this personal talk about?" I asked. realization hit me, and I said, "If you don't want me dating Aiden, I won't."

"Why wouldn't I want you to date Aiden?" Cammie asked, looking confused.

"He's your friend from your childhood, it could be awkward."

"Oh, no Macey. I don't' care if you date Aiden. I want you to. You guys are so happy together. I've known Aiden almost my whole life, and he's never looked at someone the way he looks at you."

"then what up?"

Sighing, she sat down on the bed, looking like she was contemplating whether or not to tell me why she was upset that Aiden and me had kissed.

"There's something I didn't tell you when you guys asked to know about Shadowhunters," she confessed.

Instead of being angry, I asked, "What was it? Can't be that bad, right?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, guilt covering her face. "there's this law us Shadowhunters have… about marriage."

My eyes widened, and I jumped up, and away. "whoa, Cam! We just kissed! I'm not planning to marry the guy!"

She shook her head, and irritated look on her face. "No, I know that. Just listen. The law is that shadowhunters and mundanes—your mundane—can't marry."

I didn't know what to say, so I waited for her to continue.

"Which means," she said, "that you two _can't _be together."

"So what if we can't marry!" I scowled. "that doesn't mean we can't be together."

Leaning forward, she put a hand on my shoulder. "You can't have kids together. I know that you don't think you want them, but one day you'll want to find someone you love, and maybe have a home and kids."

"I'll just date him," I repeated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

I looked down at my feet and said nothing. "He knew, didn't he?" I said after a while.

"About the law?" I nodded. "Yeah… yeah he did."

"so he was just stringing me along? He knew we could never be together, yet he still kissed me?"

Cammie opened her arms, inviting me in. Sniffing, trying to hold back tears, I fell in.

"I'm going to kill him," she hissed. "I'm going to kill him for hurting my friend."

I sniffed. "He's your friend. Don't go "killing" him for me."

"He may be my _friend_, but your my _best _friend, and I'm not kidding about the killing part. He shouldn't be messing with a Gallagher girl."

"But you're a shadowhunter," I said.

For a second, Cam looked hurt. "I know that. I just didn't know that it excluded me from the sisterhood," she whispered.

"Cam…"

"I'm going to go yell at Aiden now," she said, walking out.

* * *

><p>(Alec's Pov.)<p>

Have you ever had a feeling—a feeling that was screaming at you to go to some random place and do some random thing? Well that was the feeling I was feeling that day. It was telling me a very simple, and clear message: go to the library, and search through the books until my fingers are bloody from all the paper cuts I would be getting.

My head was buried in an old dusty book I once saw Hodge looking through when Cammie came in.

"Hey, Bro!" she called out.

"Hi," I muttered, not looking up at her.

She slipped the book out from under my gaze, looking at the title despite my protests for her to give it back.

"The Legends of Famous Shadowhunters," she mussed out loud. "Boring!"

Snatching it back, I flipped it back open, and started skimming again. "I had a feeling," I said simply.

"Ooo, a feeling!" she smirked. "What was this feeling telling you?"

I hummed under my breath, my eyes still glued to the page. "That there's something important in these books."

Becoming serious, she leaned forward to get a better look. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, but the look on her face told me not to ask. "So… find anything yet?"

I shook my head, sighing. "No. I mean, how can I! I don't even know what I'm looking for! But I had a feeling, so it's got to be something."

Cammie chuckled. "It's possible you just had a bad lunch. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times—the tuba-wear with the blue top is the "left overs" from Isabelle's cooking."

"It was red cap, and didn't make me want to _barf_," I muttered. Continuing to read for a couple seconds, I soon gave up, slamming it down onto Hodge's old desk.

Cammie was running her hand over the smooth wood, a wistful, sad look on her face. Grabbing her hand, running my thumb over the back, I whispered, "You okay, Cam?"

She shook her head, still staring at the desk. "It's just… I still can't believe that Hodge betrayed us."

I pulled her into a hug. "He wasn't all bad, Cam. He just wanted the lift his curse."

We sat in silence for a minute or two before I chuckled at an old memory. "Remember when we would come in here for lessons, and Jace would make some stupid comment on whatever Hodge was teaching us that day."

She laughed. "And then, one day, Hodge got so tired of it he picked up that lessons book and threw it at him."

"Then he said, "Hopefully that knocked some sense into you.""

"Jace thought twice before saying some idiotic."

We paused for a moment, then said together, "Maybe not all the time."

"This was a book he used to read," Cammie noted, picking up the book, her eyes calculating.

I nodded, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "Yeah, how do you know that? You've been gone for three years."

"He was reading it _three years ago._" She started flipping through it, stopping and skimming paragraphs in random spots. "No way…"

"What?"

"This page right here"—she pointed to the page—"I've seen it before. But not in this book."

"Where then?"

"In a book at Gallagher academy."

"Gallagher?" she nodded. "the spy school? the one you were at?"

"the one and only."

"What was it called?"

"The Legends of Gilly Gallagher. Same name, same page. They have to be connected."

"How do you know? It could just be similar."

"I've learned some things at Gallagher," she muttered. "Photographic memory. Every word is the same. Look here. You see how they never say the _names _of the people they're talking about. No specific names. Just he, she, they."

"So who's he, she, and they?"

"I read the book inside out at Gallagher. It was about Gilly, and her "Legends". This page is about her lover."

"What was his name?" I asked.

"If I'm correct, it'll be in here."

Sliding into the chair right next to her, we flipped to a couple pages ahead.

Finally finding the name, I found myself holding up my hands as shields to protect myself for when Cammie jumped up yelling, "No fucking way!"

"I know! Who knew there was a connection between the two!"

"Adam Gallagher? His name was Adam Gallagher? That would mean Gilly and him were ether related, had the same last name—highly unlikely—or they were married!" Cammie exclaimed.

"It says here that Adam was an only child and so were his parents. And Gallagher is an old Shadowhunter name. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"So they were married!"

"Yeah… but that doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense? It makes perfect sense."

"Not unless Gilly was a Shadowhunter. Human and Shadowhunter marriages were illegal even back then, remember?"

"Well, no. I haven't been learning Shadowhunter stuff for three years," Cammie mumbled under her breath. "But weren't there… _things _back then that permitted them to marry mundanes?"

"Well, yeah I guess so. The mundane could become a Shadowhunter, or the Shadowhunter could leave the Clave, and live as a mundane."

"Well let's research this guy, and find out!"

* * *

><p>We had found absolutely nothing more on Adam. Cammie had called Rachel, asking if we could come over during the weekend and look through the library. Rachel was ecstatic, not at all worried about why she was having a sudden interested in Gilly.<p>

It was dinner time—somehow Jace had food from Taki's without me even asking—and as I looked over at Cammie, I saw her face was pale, and told her to go take her medicine. Zach grabbed her, dragging her away before she could disagree.

Jace and Clary ran off somewhere, and Isabelle and Simon had gone out. Simon had insisted that Isabelle watch the Hunger Games **(A/N: I'm not a fan of this series, but I hear it's a really good movie, so I put it in here.) **Macey, Bex and Liz were hanging out together, and Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off Macey. I warned him about the law, and he looked pained, but unconcerned.

I felt alone. Everyone else was doing something, and I had nothing to do. so I started wondering why this Gilly and Adam thing was so important. Was that why they sent Cammie to Gallagher? Because it was started by the Wife of a Shadowhunter? Was there a method to the Claves madness?

Maybe the silent brothers could help.

* * *

><p>(Clary's pov.)<p>

I had just got to the institute, and was looking for Jace when I heard Alec and Cam arguing.

"Look, I'll be visiting the brothers this weekend, and I don't want you going to Gallagher alone," Alec yelled.

"I'll be fine, Alec! The circle won't attack me there!" Cam argued.

"I'm not taking the chance!"

Turning the corner, I asked, "What's going on guys? Why are you going to the silent brothers?"

They bother turned to me shocked. Alec blushed, but Cammie broke out into a smile.

"I'll take Clary!" she exclaimed.

"What? No. you need someone who's experienced in fighting." Realizing what he said, he turned to me saying, "No offence."

I shrugged. "None taken."

"Look, she's been to Gallagher before, she knows it better then you. If anything goes wrong, she'll know more about the school."

"what's going on?" I asked.

"Just go ask your boyfriend if you can go on a one day trip to Gallagher with me," Cam said.

I scowled. "Jace doesn't _own _me," I growled. It got to me when people pretended I was his property. But, now that I look back on it, I think Cammie was using that against me.

"Good. Then be ready by tomorrow. We're going on a field trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: okay so this has to be my longest chapter yet! I must say, I'm proud of it.<strong>

**Jace: why are you sending my girlfriend on a possibly life threatening trip?**

**DJ: how did you know it was going to be life threatening!**

**Jace: it is!**

**DJ: okay, well, I'm going to leave now… bye! May the force be with you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DJ: how have you been peeps been! I've had a bit of a bad time lately, but that's not going to stop me from writing for you people! In fact, it makes me feel better.**

**Jace: DJ just get on with the story**

**Zach: yeah, I want to see what happens to Cam**

**Jace: what a minute… what's wrong with this picture?**

**Magnus: other than the fact that DJ is only talking to you and Zach in these author's notes? Nothing.**

**DJ: SHUT UP MAGNUS! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME! **

* * *

><p>(Clary pov.)<p>

"NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Jace yelled.

"Yes, I am," I said, putting an extra shirt in my bag. "You don't own me."

"I know that! I just don't want you getting hurt!"

I laughed. "Really Jace? I'm just going to Gallagher to help Cammie get a book. not going to go looking for a cave of demons."

"You never know, Clary. I hear Virginia has some wicked caves."

I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "Jace, I'll be fine. Just go with Alec to talk with the Silent brothers, and we'll meet up at dinner." Pressing a kiss to his lips, I grabbed my bag, and waited for him to cave.

Three… Two… One…

He sighed. "Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

I laughed. "I'll have Cammie with me," I said.

He glared. "And she ALSO does stupid stuff."

"I know, I'm going to be there to make sure she doesn't go overboard with it."

His arm wound around my waist brining me closer. "I love you Clary. You know I would _never _be able to live without you. I wake up, and you're the first thing on my mind. When I hear you're in trouble, all I want is to kill the thing threatening you. You could have an army protecting you, and I _still _wouldn't feel that your safe enough. The only time I feel that you're safe is when you're with me, lying in my arms. I know it sounds clingy, but it's the truth. I wish I can shield you from all the hurt and pain, but sadly, not even my awesome skills can do that."

I laughed, hugging him closer. "I love you too Jace. And I don't think it's clingy. I love how you're protective of me, and shield me from the _big, bad world, _as annoying as it is sometimes." I gave him a pointed look. "You've seen Cam fight. I'll be safe with her. Nothing's going to happen. That place is like a prison. No getting in, or out without someone knowing."

"Unless you have rune powers."

"Touché."

Jace's cool, scared hand cupped my cheek, bringing his mouth down on mine. I responded fairly quickly, loving the feel of his smooth lips sliding against my much rougher pair. Sighing in content, he pulled me even closer, causing me to bump into him, and send us tumbling down onto the bed like a track of dominos.

"Jace," I groaned. Ten minutes had passed and things where quickly spinning out of control.

"Yeah, Clare?" he hissed.

"I still have to go," I insisted, pulling off him. he pouted, but helped me finish packing my emergency bag.

* * *

><p>I walked out into the hall, holding Jace's hand. He rubbed circles into my pale skin, making me start to rethink going.<p>

Cammie was already there, talking with everyone. Macey seemed to be throwing Cammie sorrowful eyes, which she pretended not to notice. Macey also seemed to be keeping her distance from Aiden, which was odd seeing how those two were inseparable for the last couple of days.

"Ready?" Cammie asked, smiling.

I lifted my bag. "Set."

"You have a thing of Oreos in there, right?"

I nodded. "Why do I have to bring them again?"

"Because we might be searching all day, and I need nourishment," she smirked.

Zach's head snapped up. "No steeling my smirk!"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, affectively shutting him up.

Izzy groaned. "You two are worse than Jace and Clary."

Jace scoffed, mock offended. "Did you hear that Clary? they think they're worse than us! Guess we'll just have to prove them wrong."

With that he dipped me, pressing his lips to mine feverishly. I blushed. It was one thing when we were alone. Out in front of our friends? That's different.

"EW! Okay guys, yeah you out P. us," Cam gagged. "Now, come on Clary. I have to get there before they do announcements."

Pulling away from Jace, I picked up my bag, and walked over next to her. "Just let me draw the portal," I mumbled.

"It would be my honor to move for her majesty."

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

I watched as Cammie disappeared in the swirl of the purple portal. Sighing I turned to the others. Everyone had left except Alec and Jace, who looked like they were about to head out.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"to see the silent brothers," Alec said, digging in his pockets. "We want to check something out about an old shadowhunter."

I shifted from one foot to the next. "so these silent brothers are like… what? Super smart shadowhunters?"

"there librarians," Jace muttered.

"Why are you going to talk to a bunch of librarians?"

"'Cause they know things not even the most educated Shadowhunters know," Alec said.

"So, they know every shadowhunter who's ever lived?"

Alec eyed me. "they're very smart. They can access parts of your brain not even you can get to."

"So if you wanted to know about a relative or something…?"

"these are the guys you want to talk to," Jace grinned. "Come along, kid. I think you'll find this visit quite educational."

I sneered. "I'm not a kid."

"You want to come?"

I glared down at the marble floor. "Just lead me there."

* * *

><p>(Macey's pov.)<p>

I had been successfully avoiding Aiden, calming that I need time with my girls. He looked hurt, and confused, but I ignored it. I kept telling myself that he was just playing me, that he really didn't care, but deep down I knew I was hurting him. but, as cold as it was, I didn't care. I had told the girls about it, and they threatened to kill him if he even thought of hurting me.

Cammie was a bit unsettled with me, and I knew why. I had hurt her by saying that she was a shadowhunter, not a Gallagher girl. I didn't mean it, but she didn't seem to see it that way. She still hung around me, but only when the girls were there. Even then she didn't seem to want to look me in the eye. I knew that I should be mad, but I was too guilty to be angry.

The girls were out getting lunch, but I had claimed I wasn't hungry. I was sitting in the library rereading one of the books Aiden had insisted on me reading. What was I doing? I was sitting there like a love sick puppy who had nothing left except a book that the boy she liked loved. I was Macey McHenry for god's sake! I didn't get love sick.

"What part you at?" a voice behind me asked, causing me to jump. Mr. Solomon would be disappointed.

I turned around and found Aiden smiling at me sadly. I ignored my racing heart, and lifted the book. "They just got to the end of the race. Hana is about to give up her life to save Ky's."

""For I love you, Ky, like a lover to her husband,"" he quoted. "That part?"

I nodded. The room filled with awkward silence, and I went back to reading.

"Why are you avoiding me, Macey?" he asked finally.

I looked at him. he looked so sad. So lost. But that was nothing compared to how I felt. Betrayed. Led on. Like my heart was tore out of my chest and stomped on. And all because of a stupid _boy_.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Knew what?"

"That we can never be together? That the clave doesn't allow it?"

All the blood drained from his face. "Who told you?"

"Cam."

He cursed. "I'm sorry Macey. I really am."

"You should have told me," I hissed. "You should have told me about it!"

"Would you have ever been interested in me like that if you'd known," he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Do you really think I'm interested now?" I scoffed. "I bet you don't even care."

"What are you talking about Macey? Of course I care!"

"You've just been stringing me along. This whole time. But can I really blame you? I'm a mundane. Does it really matter if you hurt me?"

He took a few steps forward, getting as close as he dared. "I'm not like that Macey! I swear!"

"Don't," I warned. "Don't. you. _Lie_. To. Me. I've sick of it. I don't like liars."

With that, I stood up, and started to walk out, but Aiden grabbed my hand. "I didn't lie Macey," he pleaded me to understand.

"But you didn't tell me ether," I reminded.

"Look, I was supposed to leave last week. I stayed because I wanted to be with you. To get to know you. Why would I stay if I didn't care?"

I looked down at our joined hands, my head spinning. "Then maybe you should go."

* * *

><p>(Cammie's Pov.)<p>

"Rachel!" I exclaimed happily.

"Cammie!" she laughed, pulling me into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? Where's Mr. Solomon? How's everyone?" I babbled, pulling away.

"I'm just fine, Cam. Joe's teaching a class right now. Would you like to see everyone?"

I sighed. "Sadly, this isn't a personal visit. I need to brush up on my Gilly history."

She looked puzzled. "why? what's wrong?"

"Alec was reading a book in the library, and when I went in to check on him, and I recognized one of the passages. I read it in a book here. "The Legends of Gilly Gallagher"? Have you heard of it?"

She pondered it for a second. "No, I don't think I have. So wait, the passage was the same as the one in this book here?"

I nodded. "And not only that. We looked a bit back in the book. the man's last name was Gallagher. Which just so happens to be an old shadowhunter name."

Her eyes popped. "What do you mean? She was a shadowhunter?"

"No. we're thinking she married a shadowhunter who was exiled from the Clave."

"Well don't let me keep you," she smiled. "You remember where the library is?"

I smirked. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: that's as far as I am willing to go tonight. Hope you liked it<strong>

**Jace: I'm not going to like the next chapter**

**DJ: shut up Jace!**

**Jace: I don't like what you're planning on doing to my sister and girlfriend!**

**DJ: if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to slap you!**

**Jace: Quick Magnus! Show them the sneak peak to the next chapter!**

**Magnus: so demanding…**

"Clary?" Cammie hissed.

"Yeah?" the young red head stuttered, eyeing the group around her.

"Run. But whatever you do, don't let that _thing _go."

**DJ: Guys! I'm not even sure if I'm going to use that yet!**

**Clary: now you have to.**

**DJ: you guys are so mean**


	25. Chapter 25

**DJ: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, but I didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter.**

**….**

**DJ: is no one going to comment on that?**

**….**

**DJ: looks like the Gallagher and mortal instrument characters are silent for once.**

**Clary: *runs in waving hands in the air* wait! Wait! I have an announcement!**

**DJ: and right when I thought all was good in the world. At least it's not Jace.**

**Clary: first off, that makes no sense. You're always forcing him to do these authors notes with you.**

**DJ: *glares* you were saying Clary?**

**Clary: oh yeah! For those who don't know, the new mortal instruments book, City of lost souls, is coming out on May 8th! That's only a couple days away!**

**DJ: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Clary: okay, now got going to the chapter**

**DJ: okay, so just one more thing, this chapter is going to be shorter because I wanted to update, but don't have much**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

I sighed. We had spent a few hours in the library looking for the book. I should have brought Liz. She practically _lives_ here. I glanced over at Clary who looked dead on her feet.

"Cammie?" a voice rang out through the silent library, causing me to jump. Not a good quality for a shadowhunter.

"Tina?" I gasped, peering down the balcony smiling. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Dr. Fibbs?"

She waved a hand, yelling back up at me, "I'll answer that in a second, just come down here!"

Rolling my eyes, I followed her orders. I met her at the foot of the stairs, laughing as we hugged.

Pulling away, she asked, "Where have you been Cam? The girls said you were in hiding. But my sources say that the circle captured you and held you captive for over half a year."

I sighed, closing my eyes, yet still smiling. "Tina, I was _not _captured by the circle. The girls are telling the truth; I've just been in hiding."

Smirking, she cocked her hip to the side, nodding. "sure sure. But then who's that?"

I turned around, looking up at the balcony I was just on to see Clary looking down on us, as though she thought we wouldn't notice. I waved her down, and she bounced down the stairs. Smiling sheepishly, held her hand out to Tina. "Hi, I'm Clary."

Tina went to return the gesture, but I caught her hand, holding up to my face. I smiled at her. "Tina, she's a friend." I plucked off the bug she had in her hand. "No need to listen in to her."

If she was surprised she sure didn't show it—but she was a Gallagher girl, and had Solomon for a teacher. "You never seize to amaze me, Cammie." She turned to Clary. "Sorry about the bug. Had to make sure my sister was in safe hands."

"Sisters?" Clary questioned, then remembered what I'd told her about Gallagher. "Not blood sisters, but sisters none the less."

Tina nodded. "There wasn't a code red, so I guess you know about us."

Clary nodded and was about to say something when I interrupted. "Uh, Tina, there's a book we've been looking for. It's called "The Legends of Gilly Gallagher". Have you seen it?"

She nodded. "I needed it for a project. That's why I'm here. Dr. Fibbs said that I needed to return it back to the library right away. orders from Mrs. Morgan. At least now I know why."

She handed over a familiar looking thick hard copy. I ran my thumb over the gold title, sighing with relief. "thank you Tina. Thank you."

"Why's it so important?"

"It has something that very important to me," I replied, not looking up at her.

"Well, whatever you say. Hey, hope to see you around again. We all miss you here." We hugged and she returned back to class.

"she's nice," Clary noted once Tina was gone.

"Yeah. She can be annoying at times, but she's my sister none the less."

We stood, watching the door that Tina had just exited.

Taking a deep breathe, Clary turned back to me. "Ready to look in this thing?"

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: whenever I see fanfictions with Tina in it, she's always ether annoying or some kind of cheating backstabber. And it really peeves me off. Ally never made Tina out to be any of those things.<strong>

**Tina: yeah. And can I say it really hurts. I hate seeing people thinking of me as the bad guy, and have them make my sisters hate me. We're _sisters._ We stick together. We do not hate each other.**

**Cammie: that's right. We may not be best friends, but we are friends. And while there're are things about each other that annoys us, that doesn't make us _hate _each other.**

**DJ: on a lighter note, I have a question. Does anyone know what the Misc. section on this website stand for? What kind of stuff can you put on there? Can they be original?**


	26. Chapter 26

**DJ: Okay people I'm back! It's memorial day weekend and so my family went camping with some family friends, and right now I'm sitting in my little cubby, hiding from everyone so I can write for you wonderful people.**

**Clary: can you hurry up. I want to see the chapter.**

**DJ: where's Jace and Zach *frowns***

**Cammie: they got tired of you making googly eyes at them and decided to leave and never come back**

**DJ: well then they should have taken you with them. 'cause now I'm going to use you guys as bait.**

**Clary: we should start running now, shouldn't we?**

**DJ: yes you should.**

**Cammie: before we go, just want to say that we all would love it if you would review. Give some feedback, tell DJ that her writing is awful**

**DJ: I'm only going to laugh at you if you do though.**

**Cammie: just review. Please and thank you!**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

Slowly, as though a bomb was about to explode, we opened the book to a random page. We looked at each other, relieved to find we haven't been blown to pieces, painting the library walls a nice shade of crimson. We looked back down at the book, flipping through, stopping and skimming some of the pages.

"This Gilly lady did all this?" Clary asked.

"Yeah. She was amazing. First female spy. But they wouldn't let her into the CIA because they thought her hoop skirt might get in the way. So she started a school for spy girls in training. Gallagher Girls Academy for exceptional Youth woman. Oh! Here it is!"

We huddled even closer, burning holes into the book we were staring at it so intently.

Clary started to read:

_"Although all the adventures Gilly went on took a good amount of time and energy for one single woman, she somehow found time to go on one of the most amazing, and existing adventure yet: falling in love. No one knows exactly how they met—a CIA pavement artist had somehow lost her in the crowded streets at the Virginian Fair they were holding Charleston—but they spent many hours talking while taking midnight strolls down by the lake side, and sharing a meal in her home. No one knows for sure who he really was, but Gilly often called him Adam or her hunter. CIA agents have searched every inch of the database and have found no Adam that fits his description. It was/is unknown if he was a civilian. He also wasn't known to have ever hunted while with Gilly. The two had a secret, a secret they would die to protect. Needless to say, Gilly was in love. This man was everything to her, and for a while, she had stopped spying just to spend time with him. But it is believe it was him who had convinced Gilly to open Gallagher Academy. The two were to be married, and already had a child on the way. But four weeks before the baby was born, Adam disappeared. Gilly, heartbroken, fell into a state of depression. She had her child alone with only a young nurse—new to child birth—to hold her hand as she deliver. Once the baby—a girl named Jessica—was born, Gilly got over her heartbreak, and learned to be a mother. She raised Jessica as a spy and she was one of the first girls to attend Gallagher."_

"Bla bla bal, more about her daughter," Clary said. She turned me. "So it's true? They really were together."

I nodded. "That's how it looks like."

"And they had a child." Clary shook her head. "Okay so Gilly married Adam, a shadowhunter… so what? I get it's illegal and all, but why send you here, years after all of this? Decades really. What did they have to gain from all this?"

I shrugged. "It's probably nothing. They must have been punishing my parents."

Clary shook her head again. "No. No the Clave is mean, and sometimes cruel, but there's more to it than that." She turned to me. "Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter right now. It's getting late, and I promised Jace I'd get home before he did. Let's go."

I started putting the book back where it belonged, but, as though it was knocked out of my hand by an invisible force, the book dropped from my hand, landing spin up. I bent over to pick it up, sighing. I started walking again, but felt paper crumple under my feet. I looked down to see a folded piece of paper, thin from being squished between pages of an old book. I picked it up, and unfolded it. It was a paper of a bunch of different painted colored squiggles, and numbers next to them. I'd throw it out latter.

I stopped in to tell Rachel I was leaving, and when I got back into the hall, Clary was staring at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Such a beautiful painting," she muttered.

I got closer, standing next to Clary as we both stared up at the painting. It really was beautiful. "A painting of the grounds around Gallagher," I told her. "I wonder who had it done."

"There's no John Hancock at the bottom," Clary commented.

I laughed. "If Mr. Smith was here, I'm willing to bet that he would start ranting on how he's convinced that that painting holds a secret message."

"A secret message?" Clary laughed. "How can a painting hold a secret message?"

"Oh, it's easy. It's a biometric system. They use colors to hold a secret message. Like on a computer. Every color has a number to it. And in-between those numbers you can hide letters. Put it all together and you have a secret message. They're hard to find, that's why terrorists and spies use them to hold information. That's what Osama Bin Laden did when he blew up the twin towers."

"Oh, cool. But this isn't a print, so why would your teacher think it'd be a biometric system message?"

"It doesn't have to be done on a computer. You can paint it too. All you need is a key." **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's true. I just learned about this, and I was spacing out during most of it) **

The more I stared at the painting, the more I thought about how odd it was that there was a painting of the grounds in the school. And the P and E barn was never green. And there wasn't ever any sheds by the lake. So why were they in this painting? And the symbols on the bottom looked strangely like runes. That's when it hit me. "A biometric system," I whispered. "And a key." I pulled out the scrap piece of paper with all the numbers and colors on it. "The painting is a message," I said. "Gilly hid a message in the painting!"

"What?" Clary asked, wiping around to face me.

I pulled her closer to the painting. "You see those little symbols on the bottom there? What do they say?"

"How should I know? I don't speak…" She stopped herself, recognizing the secret language. "They're runes!"

"Yes! You were right Clary! I was sent here for a reason! To retrieve this!"

"But how are we going to get it back? I mean, its way up there, and is no small painting."

I scoffed. "Clary, we're shadowhunters. A big painting way up high is no problem." I looked over at the curtains framing the window, sitting next to the painting, walking over there. I grabbed a chunk of red material in each of my fists, pulling experimentally to see how sturdy it was. Then I started climbing.

I could feel Clary staring up at me in wonder. This seriously wasn't the hardest thing I've done. I started swinging back and forth, getting closer and closer to the painting each time. With one last thrust to in the portrait's direction, I caught the top of the frame, not daring to let go. Ever so slowly, I pulled out my steele. I carved a rune into the wood frame, looking down to see how far up I actually was. Let's just say, I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights. I placed my hand on the wood, then pushed, watching my hand go right through, straight to the painting itself.

"What rune is that?" Clary yelled.

I looked down at her. "You should know! You made it!"

"I know I made it, but I'm wondering how _you _know it!"

I smirked. "I admit, I was snooping." I heard her mutter a _colorful _word, causing me to laugh. "Language, Clarrisa! Language!"

"Just get the painting!"

I grabbed a hold of the painting, and started to peel it like a sticker. I knew I had to be careful, 'cause if I dropped this—who knows what trouble I might be in.

Finally the entire painting was out, and muttered a prayer. "Please, almighty Angels above—If you love me—don't let me destroy this painting." Then I let go of the frame. I started swinging back and forth at a pace that was a little too fast for my liking. I cursed, and whimpered. After a minute of swinging, it slowed down enough that I was able to slid down the curtain.

Once I was a few feet above the ground, I asked Clary to pick up the end of the painting to make sure I didn't step on it. Even slower than before, I slid till I reached the bottom. I gave the paining to Clary, thinking it'd be better if an artist rolled up the painting.

"Okay, so we have it. Now what?" Clary asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now you give it to us," a voice said behind us.

We whipped around to come face to face with Zach's mom. I tore my eyes away from her, not wanting to look at her for too long, only to find that we were slowly being surrounded by Circle members.

"Thank you, Campari, for finding that for us," she said, with and evil smirk. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come today."

I didn't say a word, my mind working out a plan. While the circle knew that we had something the Clave wants, they didn't know exactly _what _it was. I could see it in their eyes, at how interested they were with what Clary had. They must have just came in. _They don't know. And we're going to keep it that way,_ I thought.

"Clary?" I hissed.

"Yeah?" the young red head stuttered, eyeing the group around her.

"Run. But whatever you do, don't let that _thing_ go."

Then I pounced at the first Circle member in sight.


	27. Chapter 27

**okay guys i'm going to be completly honest here and tell you i have no clue were this story is going. i really don't think there is going to be a bigger point to this story. **

**i know what some of you are thinking and NO I'M NOT _GIVING UP ON THIS__ STORY_. I just need a little help on it.**

**so what do you guys think should happen next? what should happen when cammie's facing the circle? what should happen to Macey and Aiden? anything interesting happening for Clary and Jace, or Magnus and Alec? and for those of you who have read City of Lost Souls this story isn't going to follow that. **

**i really am stuck right now, and i promised i wouldn't update my other story until i had something for this, and i obviously don't, and now i feel bad for not updating that one. so until I figure out what i want to do next, or you guys give me some ideas (please give me some ideas!) i'm going to keep updating my other story.**

**really sorry for making you guys wait and all**


	28. Chapter 28

**DJ: I'm back! I know you want to kill me for not updating—**

**Jonathan: I know I want to kill you**

**DJ: that's because you're an ass**

**Jonathan: but you started liking me in City of Lost Souls**

**DJ: correction—I felt confused on my feelings for you up until your true asshat-y-ness shone through**

**Jace: let me kill him!**

**DJ: kill him when everybody is reading the chapter. So yeah, I really don't have an excuse for not updating other then I just got on summer vacation and have been lazing around. So hopefully you'll enjoy**

**And we're finally going to see what happened to Jace and the boys!**

* * *

><p>(Jace's pov.)<p>

I didn't quite understand why Alec was so interested in this Adam Gallagher guy. He refused to tell me. Well not really refusing, more like he was too busy mumbling to himself.

"Kay man, just tell me what is up with this guy," I said. "Why do you want to know about him so much?"

"I'm bored and curious," he uttered, walking down the halls of the silent city, behind Brother Jeremiah.

I groaned. "If you were so bored, why'd you drag me with?"

He glared at me. "If I remember correctly, you came by your own free will."

Zach rolled his eyes. "You two fight like an old married couple."

"Are you calling me _old?_" Alec asked.

"I guess I am."

"doesn't matter to me," I shrugged. "As long as you know Alec in the old _lady_ in our relationship."

"_lady?_"

I nodded. "You hormonal, watch "_say yes to the dress_"—"

"That's a good show!"

"We're here," I said.

Gathering in the middle of the room, we looked around at all the silent brothers, no one saying anything yet, waiting for them.

_You came to learn about Adam Gallagher?_ One of them asked.

I elbowed Alec in the side, signaling for him to say something.

He cleared his throat, saying, "Yes. I want to know the relationship between him and Gilly Gallagher."

_They were lovers._

"We know that, but…" he coughed, and I could tell he was nervous. So I asked a question of my own.

"We want to know if that's the reason Clave sent my sister to Gallagher," I said.

_She was meant to find something. Something the Clave couldn't find on their own._

"Why wouldn't they tell her to look for this thing if they wanted her to find it," Zach said. "How was she supposed to find it if she didn't know she was supposed to be looking?"

_They didn't know what to look for. All they know is that there was something there that the Clave needed to take down the Circle._

"No wonder they went after Cam," Alec muttered. "They must have thought she knew what it was."

"What about Gilly," I asked. "How'd the Clave react hearing that a shadowhunter was in love with a spy? A mundane spy at that."

_They didn't approve, but did put up with it. Even when she had a child._

"A kid?"

_Jessica._

"So why did they put up with it?"

_She knew a secret._

"What secret," Alec asked.

_A circle secret._

"What was she doing with Circle secrets?"

_She was a spy. They went after the mundane president, and she stopped them while learning something that day._

"Do you know what?"

_No. she didn't talk to the Clave. She didn't know how to get in contact with us. By the time we learned she knew something, she had passed. She hadn't' told her daughter. Jessica didn't even know what she was. She did say something about her mother leaving something behind though, and that's what Campari was sent to look for._

"Do they have any clue what kind of secret it would be?" Alec asked.

_One that will bring the circle down. for good._

* * *

><p>(Zach's pov.)<p>

Alec and Jace had gone off to the corner to talk things through and most of the silent brothers had left. I walked up to brother Jeremiah.

"Brother, I was wondering if you knew anything about a Xavier that I might be related to."

_So you want to know about your father._

It was almost embarrassing how he could tell what I was thinking. I heard Jace's phone ring, and he answered it. **(a/n: who knows, maybe the silent city has good phone reception) **"Yes, brother, I do."

_Maybe you should concern yourself with the trouble your girlfriend is in at the moment. _

I stepped back, shocked. "What?"

"Zach!" Jace yelled. "We need to go!"

"why?"

"The girls are in trouble! The circle showed up at Gallagher and ambushed them!"

They started to run out of the room, me right on their heels when I hear, _when everything blows over, Zachary, I will answer your question._

I looked at brother Jeremiah, nodding in thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>DJ: okay yeah it's short, but the thing is I was feeling terrible about not updating and I just kept getting distracted, and uggg<strong>

**Bex: point is, she's sorry, and she'll update as soon as she can. As she said in her authors note, she isn't giving the story up.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DJ: okay, I've been so stuck on this story that I decided that this chapter is going to be a fun chapter. A whole bunch of nothing. It's going to be a quick finish from the last chapter, then onto the fun! And I'll start addressing the Aiden-Macey problem too. A lot of that I think. I'll get back on topic next chapter. I'd also like to take this time to say that this story will be over soon. I feel that it's time to bring it all in. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not really into it anymore, and feel terrible about the lack of updates. I'm only doing this now for you. I'm trying my hardest and I know it sucks. I've also been working hard on another story I'll be writing after this. Info about it at the bottom.**

**So now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

Honestly, the COC really were dumb. Attacking me at a spy school? Of course the girl's heard me fighting them off. They're _spies!_ Once they heard the yelling, it was all crossbows and arrows. They may not have been Shadowhunters, but nearly a thousand spy girls **(A/N: I don't know how big the school is!) **against eleven Circle members? They knew they were beaten. As evil, and cruel as they were, they knew there was no hope for them to win.

Their escape wasn't a big, dramatic, bomb and sword fights kind of get away. In fact, if anything it was quite boring as they put their hands up, and slowly backed away, running out the door, and off to who knows where.

I found Clary standing out in town, behind the movie theater.

"You have it!" I called to her, running up.

She nodded. "You okay? Where's the Circle?"

"Ran. Don't know where, but we should get going before they come back. Thanks for getting Rachel before getting out of there." I looked around, praying they weren't hiding around here anywhere.

"I messaged Jace. Told him what happened. He should be here soon."

"He's hear now!" an angry voice yelled through the ally way. We turned to look at Jace and the guys, who was running towards us with vigor. "I told you! I told you something bad was going to happen, and what do you do? You bring her with you! You put her in danger too!"

"Jace," I started.

"No you listen to me!" he screamed, making Alec and Zach flinch behind him. "I told you no! And you insisted that you take my girlfriend and put her into imitate danger, like it's freaking no big deal!"

"I told her to run the moment they got there! They didn't go after her, I made sure of that!" I defended desperately. "They backed off the second they found a thousand spy girls surrounding them. She wasn't in any danger."

"Yes she was! You put her in danger! This isn't your stupid spy school, Cam. This is life! You should have gone on your own!"

"If I hadn't gone, she would have been taken," Clary defended. "She needed someone to back her up. And I was willing to help."

"That doesn't mean she has to put you in the line of fire," Jace said, spinning on her.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Zach said, bluntly.

"No, I don't," Jace hissed. "She needs to learn that Clary isn't some kind of shield. What if next time she gets her _killed?"_

There was a moment of silence. The only noise was from the road in front of the theater.

Finally, Alec spoke up. "And what if next time _Cammie _gets killed? What if because she decides to go alone—like most of us would expect her to in a dangerous situation— she gets hurt, or killed? Then what? You're not willing to loos Clary, but it's okay if you lose Cam?"

Jace paused. "I never said that."

"But it was implied, whether on purpose or not." Alec took a step towards him. "I know Clary isn't as good at fighting as us, and you don't want anything to happen to her, but that doesn't mean Cammie can't be hurt too. She's in just as much danger as Clary when she does these things, and I think you need to be worried about the both of them. Clary's your girlfriend. But Cammie's your sister."

I had my arms wrapped around me in a hug, and was looking down at my toes, willing myself not to cry, when I saw Jace's feet in front of my own.

"I didn't mean that I don't care what happens to you, Cam," he said softly. "I hope you don't think that."

"It's okay if you do Jace," I whispered. "I've been away for a long time; it's not surprising if you don't feel like I'm your sister anymore."

Jace turned to look at the guys and Clary. "Can we have a minute?"

"Come get us when you're done," Clary said. "See you in a bit."

I heard them leave.

"Do you really believe that," Jace asked. "Do you really believe that even though you were gone for all those years that I wouldn't think of you as my sister anymore?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't."

"Cam, no matter how long you're gone, you will always be my sister. Do you understand? Always. You could be gone for thirty years, get a completely different personality, and forget who you are and you'd still be my little sister. And if you ever think otherwise, I'll beat you to a palp."

I laughed a bit at that, but it was chocked.

"And I love Clary, I love her a lot. We've been through a lot together, and I've though I lost her to many times that her even going to a different room in the institute without me knowing bothers me. But I _did _lose you once—for three years! And I won't forget that anytime soon. The Clave took you away to a place that I believed you'd always be safe, and I still believe your safe, even if you aren't."

"I understand, Jace. It's okay," I said. "It's _okay_."

"No, it's not. I know you would never put Clary—or anyone for that matter—in danger. And even accidentally implying that is wrong."

Pulling me into a hug he said, "I'm sorry."

"Cammie?" a voice said from behind me.

I pulled away. "Josh?"

* * *

><p>(Macey pov.)<p>

Pulling out the leftover take out, I tried not to cry again. Aiden had used me. I'd never been used before. I've never let anyone close enough to use me. and the one time that I do, I get stabbed in the back by the nice-jack-ass.

I sighed. Well the boy expert had to have her turn sooner or later at the broken heart club.

"Macey?" a voice said behind me.

I didn't turn around.

"What do you want, Aiden?" I asked, flinching at how small and hurt my voice sounded. In the surface of the steel fridge, I could see he had a duffle bag on his shoulder, and a jacket on.

He was going to leave.

"I just want you to know that I was never using you," he said.

I laughed harshly. "Like I'd believe that!"

"I know that's how it looks, but you're Cammie's friend, and—maybe not now—my friend too."

"I'm not exactly friendly with people who break me," I said, quietly, not having the strength to be mad anymore.

He dropped his bag and walked over to me. "I never wanted to break you. _Ever._ I'm leaving." He sighed. "But I'm going to find a way for us to be together. Even if that means giving up being a shadowhunter."

I froze.

I couldn't breathe.

It was as though my boy translator had self-combust.

But the words where easy to understand. They were simple. It was easy.

But it wasn't.

"What do you mean," I breathed, wanting to know that I heard right. That it wasn't a dream.

"You're more special than you make yourself out to be, Macey," he smiled. "I would give up everything to be with you. Even if it was only for a little while."

"But you're a shadowhunter," I argued. "How can you just _walk away _from that?"

"Simple: I lift my left foot, move it forward, and gently set it down, and repeat those steps with the right, then I go back to the left, then right, then left—"

"But the Clave won't just let you just walk out, will they?"

"More than likely not, but I don't care. You're worth it, Macey."

I smiled. "God, I hate you," I whispered, pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>i've always kind of liked Josh (Not as much as Zach, though, obviously.) i've always felt like there was more to him then the all american-all around-good guy that he is. i feel like there's a bit of a dark streak in him, not enough to like him more then Zach though<strong>

**Okay so in my next fanfiction (of which I have no name for) Cammie and Percy are twins. They've known this from the get-go and had lived together until Cammie left to go to Gallagher at 13. Every summer Cam would go to camp, and she'd spend winter and spring break with her mother, and brother. Cammie, learning from one of the older campers that Gallagher is a school for spies, decides she doesn't want her spy life to interfere with her life as a demigod. So she takes on the name Cammie _Morgan_, not knowing that's the last name of the headmistress. Taking the similar names to her advantage, she writes in her cov-ops reports that she's Rachel's daughter. Everything is normal—or as normal as being a spy in training gets—until the circle. **

**Everything in the first 4 books happened. Even Cammie leaving. Everyone at school thinks Cam's run away. But she's actually gone to fight in the war. She comes back, and everyone—Bex mostly—is angry with her. Josh, Dee Dee, and Dillon are demigods, and she's been spending most of her time with them. She's starting to find living at Gallagher difficult, and is thinking of moving back home with her mom. The memories of the war are starting to get to her, seeing as she watched as one of her close friends died right before her.**

**Besides that, it seems that the mortals are seeing right through the mist. Chiron doesn't know how it happened, or why. Percy and Cammie are getting really worried, and try and find a way to stop it before it becomes an even bigger problem.**

**I'm also going to do a rewrite of the 1st Percy Jackson book, but with Cammie in it, just so you can see what it was like with the two of them instead of just Percy on their first adventure. You don't have to read one to understand the other. I hope you read them and enjoy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**so I have parent/teacher conferences coming up, and seeing how I'm failing two classes I thought that I should update my stories in case my parents take away my computer. It's short, but I'll feel bad if I leave you with what I gave you last time for like a month. So, wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

"Hi, Josh," I said after a moment of silence, moving away from Jace. "and Dillon."

"What's the spoiled brat doing outside her castle?" Dillon sneered, then looked at Jace. "Oh, I see. Come to break another guy's heart?"

Jace looked at him, then back at me. "So _this _is Dillon? I imagined him a bit… Taller. he's quite short."

Dillon snorted, angrily. "So you talk about me, huh? Wow, does Cammie have a crush on me?"

I saw Josh tense, and I glared at Dillon. "Not. Even. Close."

"I distinctly remember the words, Short-ass-bastard being used," Jace said.

"Does Cammie have a jealous boyfriend," he said mockingly. I noticed Josh didn't say a thing yet.

"Yeah, she does," Zach said, coming back into the ally. He put his arm around me, pulling me close.

"Did you know that your _girlfriends _cheating on you?" he asked. my eyes widened. What was he talking about?

"Oh yeah? With who?" Zach smirked.

"Him." he pointed at Jace, who smiled.

"What, I can't hug my sister?" Jace laughed.

Dillon's eyes widened.

"These are my brothers Jace and Alec, and my friend Clary," I said to Josh, ignoring Dillon. "You've already met Zach."

Josh nodded. "Nice to meet you all." it was the first thing he'd said since I'd seen him.

"We'd better get going," Alec said. "We have to get back home."

"Yeah, I agree," I said quickly, trying to escape this awkward situation. "Bye Josh."

"Wait, Cam," he said, coming up to me. Zach's arm tightened around me. "Where've you been?"

"I went home," I said. "I missed my family."

"Rich kids actually have families?" Dillon gasped, mocking me.

"Shut it, Dillon," Josh snapped. "Now." Dillon flinched.

"Well, we have to get going," I said. "It was nice seeing you, Josh. Tell Dee Dee hi for me."

"Will do," he said, watching me walk away.

"Now _that _was awkward," Jace laughed. I elbowed him.

"Just shut up," I muttered.

"We should get home," Clary said. "If the Circle is lurking around, we need to get _this _as far away from them as possible." She held up the rolled up canvas that we had _borrowed _from Gallagher.

I nodded. "Agreed. We should be on our way. Clary, can you draw up a portal?"

Nodding, she drew one on the side of the building. "Isn't that going to leave a mark?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, but think of it as free art for the city," Jace smirked.

Clary got up, and the portal came to life.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lizzy," I smiled at her. "Got you something to do."<p>

"Oh," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"A biometric system painting," I smiled. "Bit of a dussy too."

Her eyes brightened. "Really!" she smiled. "Gimmy!"

I laughed. Handing her the canvas, I watched her as she unraveled it. "Oh. My. God! Isn't this the painting from school?"

"Yeah," I giggled.

"And no one knew that it was a biometric system painting?" she squealed. "How is that even possible?! It's a spy school!"

"Look, it's really important that you figure out what it's code is,' I said. "Gilly made it, and I know it's the reason why the clave sent me there in the first place. We need someone to decipher it before the Circle gets it and uses whatever message Gilly put in there for something really bad."

Liz smiled. "No need to get your panties in a twist. It'll be done before you get back."

I cocked my head to the side. "Get back from what?"

"The dance," she said. "didn't Zach tell you?"

"I was planning to right now, Liz," a voice said from behind me.

I turned to look at Zach. "What dance?"

He smiled at me. "Homecoming at Gallagher. Rachel called and told me. thought it might be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "And when is this going to happen?"

"End of the week. So about four days."

"I hate you," I muttered. "Now Izzy's going to ambush me, drag me to a million stores to find _one _dress, and then spend hours doing my hair and makeup."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm not going to do anything for you until I get a dance with my Gallagher girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yes, it's kind of cheesy. And yes, I did get inspiration from my homecoming dance. But now I'll have more time to think of what to make the message from Gilly to be. if you have any idea what the message should be, please send me ideas, 'cause so far I have nothing.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

sorry that i haven't updated yet, but i can't figure out what to have cammie wear at the homecoming dance. if you could vote on my poll which one you want her to wear, or if that doesn't work ('cause i don't know how to make a poll) just send in a review with the choice 1, 2, or 3. thanks to all who vote!

**choice 1**

imgres?start=315&num=10&hl=en&biw=1821&bih=781&tbm=isch&tbnid=UXH5VRd4syoNdM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=5B5Zj6pJeHZurM&imgurl= _ &w=320&h=533&ei=m7qNUNqqGenJyQHUmoCQAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=698&vpy=166&dur=855&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=61&ty=141&sig=109517989301926889707&page=6&tbnh=146&tbnw=86&ndsp=67&ved=1t:429,r:73,s:300,i:223

**choice 2**

imgres?hl=en&biw=1821&bih=781&tbm=isch&tbnid=1J82oGKTEV6Q8M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=LYJHTI5wWO29UM&imgurl= i00. . &w=600&h=600&ei=BruNUPztKsSxyQH6j4DYBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=719&vpy=136&dur=179&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=114&ty=104&sig=109517989301926889707&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=140&start=0&ndsp=51&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:84

**choice 3**

imgres?start=172&hl=en&biw=1821&bih=781&tbm=isch&tbnid=sS7PRmdD6-nzwM:&imgrefurl= blog/tag/prom-2013/&docid=92l6xUwwfUm91M&imgurl= . &w=420&h=560&ei=iruNUNuSIbHlyAGI54DIDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=772&vpy=408&dur=1776&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=105&ty=231&sig=109517989301926889707&page=4&tbnh=137&tbnw=103&ndsp=62&ved=1t:429,r:89,s:100,i:271


	32. Chapter 32

**Now I'm back, but unfortunately I've lost all inspiration for this homecoming dance chapter, so It'll be in then out, which will make this chapter terrible, and I'm really sorry about that.**

**_You can skip this chapter if you want, just read the last few sentences._**** But if you want a bit of romantic talk, go ahead and read it.**

* * *

><p>"You look wonderful," Zach said, smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes, blushing.<p>

"I don't look _that _wonderful," I said.

Zach twirled me around again. "No, you look even better then wonderful."

A couple of freshman girls giggled, listening to what Zach was telling me. I slapped his chest. "Stop that," I laughed. "Everyone can hear you."

"Good," he said. "Then all these boys here know your mine." The Black Thorn boys had shown up for the dance.

"Like I'd even give them the time of day," I said. I put a hand on his cheek, and said in a dramatic voice, "You're the only boy for me."

He put his hand on top of mine. "Even if your joking right now, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

My smile faltered a bit. "It's not a joke, Zach. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with."

"What about Josh? Did you ever think of him that way?"

I thought about it. "Josh was my first boyfriend. My first _real_ crush. But so many things factored in that being with him almost seemed wrong, like I was stringing him along. I was a spy, and a Shadowhunter, and one day I'd be going back to New York and I didn't think I'd be looking back. So I never did think of him in that way."

"What about me? You didn't know I was a Shadowhunter at the time."

"True, but as I told you a million times, you're as stubborn as a mule when it comes to something you want." I smiled. "Not to mention you were really cute."

"And I'm not anymore?" he joked.

"No, now your _smoking_," I laughed.

He swung me around again, and I accidentally bumped into Tina. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey no problem," she smiled. "Don't you two look cozy."

"And she said she didn't have dibs on him when he first came," Eva laughed.

"Guys!" I yelped.

"You didn't want me Gallagher Girl? That hurts," Zach said.

"As cute as you were, you annoyed me."

"So cute she's stare at you _all day long,_" Mick said.

"That's not true!"

"Oh, I know, I could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my head."

"No you couldn't!"

Zach leaned in close to the girls. "She's cute when she's angry," he whispered.

"Hey, Cammie," Aiden said, coming up to us, Macey hanging off his arm.

I smiled at them. "Hey guys. Girls this is Aiden. An old friend and _Macey's man_." Macey blushed.

"Well, hello, Aiden," Tina said, smiling at Macey. "How'd you manage to snag this one Macey?"

"He's a real cutie," Anna winked. "I'm jealous."

"Are you really surprised?" Macey smirked.

They laughed. "No, not really," Mick said. Then she stepped up to him and put a finger in his face. "Hurt her, and we hurt you. Got that, Cutie?"

He nodded.

"Good," Tina said. "We're going to go get some punch now. Later guys."

As they walked away, Aiden whistled. "Okay, that was a bit scary."

"And they're Gallagher Girls, they mean it," Zach said. "So, try not to screw up."

Aiden saluted him. "Aye ay Captain."

My phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my purse. "It's Liz." I answered. "What up, Liz?"

"How's the dance?"

"Great. Jonas wishes you were here though."

I could practically feel her blush. "Not what I'm calling about."

"Okay, spill."

"I figured out the code from the picture."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I have for now.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I have some news. This is the second to last chapter of this story. Some of you might be mad about that, and others might not give two hoots ether way. But as I've been ranting for the last million chapters, I have no more inspiration! It's all gone, so I might as well not drag this all out.**

* * *

><p>(Cammie's pov.)<p>

"Tell Clary to draw us up a portal, we'll be right there," I said, snapping the phone shut. "We got to go."

"Go?" Bex asked, walking up to us. "But we just got here."

"Liz called. She figured out the code."

"Well did she tell you what it says?" Zach asked, stirring me out of the ball room.

I shook my head. "Didn't think it best to say it over the phone. Now let's go, Clary should have to portal up soon."

With a quick goodbye to Rachel and everyone else, we ran—or tried to run the best we could in heels—to the main hall. There was a crackling, then a loud popping sound, and the portal materialized out of the wall. Clary popped out, falling down on her face.

"I hate portals," she muttered. "Come on now, before anyone comes."

We all rushed forward, going in one by one. Soon I found myself surrounded by the smooth, marble walls of my home.

"Lizzy?" I yelled, running into her room. "Lizzy, tell me you havn't seen what it says."

She looked up at me. "No, no I havn't, I was just—"

I pulled her arm, yanking her out of the room. "No, you won't look, no one will."

"Cammie?" Bex questioned.

"NO, Bex. No one gets to see what it says." I slammed the door shut, locking it for good measure. Turning around, I looked at the computer. I slowly walked towards it. Sitting down, I prepared myself for what secret it held, a secret so important, people would kill for it.

Skimming it, I smiled sadly.

"What a disappointment. To the circle at least." I shut the computer, picking it up with me. "It's kind of sad they'll never find out." I set the computer on the floor, placing the tapestry over it, and pulled out a jar of demon blood from my purse. 'A Lightwood girl must always be prepared', Isabelle used to always tell me. "Sorry Lizzy."

I opened the jar and poured the black, tar like liquid onto the computer. It sizzled, and popped, eating through the plastic and circuits. The door suddenly burst open, and only then did I realize that the gang was pounding on the door the whole time.

"My computer!" Liz cried, running to it. Isabelle grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"NO, stop, that's demon blood, you'll be burned!" she yelled. "Cammie, what are you doing?"

"Destroying the evidence," I shrugged. "With the tapestry and the computer gone, no one but me knows what the message was." _Gilly only wanted one person to know. She wanted someone with knowledge of both worlds, understanding of the two, who would protect both with their lives. I promise you Gilly, I will be that person._

Zach glared at me. "Now they'll go straight for you!" He shook me. "You put yourself in even more danger!"

I smiled at him, laughing. "Why do I need to worry?" he looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll have you to protect me, won't I?"

His eyes softened.

I turned to face my friends. It seemed like everyone had shown up. Zach, Magnus, Jace, Bex, Liz, Macey, Aiden, Alec, Clary, and even Simon sat outside the window, peering in. They all looked at me, watching me for my next move.

I smiled at them. "It's over. Just like Gilly wanted it to be."

_Trust me Gilly. I will protect your secret. Maybe the Clave wasn't so stupid, sending me away. _

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter shall be the epilogue. Sorry for the wait, I just didn't know what to do with this chapter.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Last chapter, kind of sad, but also relieving. Hope you guys don't miss it too much.**

* * *

><p><em>12 years later<em>

* * *

><p>(3rd pov.)<p>

Cammie sat at the bar in the Institute, sipping her cup of coffee. It was early in the morning, and although she didn't want to be up at six, there was a lot to get done today, and she knew how important it was to have everything go smoothly. For her sake, if no one else's.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and she smiled, leaning back. "You should have stayed in bed. You need your sleep." Regardless, Cammie stretched up and kissed his cheek lovingly.

His smirk was flirtatious, and he smiled, saying, "Baby, you know I can't resist you. And with your heat missing from my bed so early in the morning—"

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Magnus…"

The warlock smiled. "Yes, my sweet?"

"You know that was Alec in bed with you."

Magnus looked up thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I always mix you two up. Well, I love both of you."

Cammie got up, kissing him again on the cheek. "Yes, but you love him more."

Magnus chuckled. "It's true. Plus you have a husband."

"Whom I love dearly."

"Glad to hear that," said husband laughed, coming into the kitchen. He placed his hand on her shoulder, taking the cup of coffee from her, and taking a sip. "Ready for today, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie smiled up at Zach. "I just hope everything goes as planned. I'd hate for it to get messed up."

Zach clapped his hands together. "Well, Magnus, if you wouldn't mind getting the streamers up, and I'll start breakfast."

Magnus groaned. "So early in the morning? Please, my love, come back to bed with me, I wish to sleep."

I laughed. "Please?"

"Fine, I'll do it, but not for you, Zachary! Just for my love. I'll have to go get some things first, then I'll come back, do this room, then the hallways."

Magnus floated out of the room, and Cammie and Zach smiled at each other. "He really is a species of his own, isn't he?" Cammie laughed. "So what's the plan? Waffles or Pancakes."

"I was thinking pancakes."

"Good choice."

Suddenly two small children ran inside the kitchen, grabbing pans and pancake mix.

Cammie looked to Zach, then the children questionably. "Avery…Terra…what are you doing?"

The two children looked up, smiling at Cammie. They had strawberry blond hair, though Avery had her mother's green eyes, and Terra her father's gold, the only noticeable difference between the two. They were a young age of about eight years old. Though, if you asked them, six and three eighteenths. Apparently they were learning something from the monthly visits Liz made.

"Today is special," Terra giggled.

"But it's so early," Zach said. "You should be in bed.

Avery shook her head. "No, there's work to be done. There is no rest for the wicked."

"And who taught you that saying?" Cammie asked.

"Daddy did."

"Only Jace would call his own children wicked," Zach chuckled.

"He was saying it to Uncle Simon, actually."

"Well, Munchkins," Cammie sighed, lifting Terra up high in the air. "You can help us with breakfast."

She set her down, and Terra ran with Avery to bowls, and started mixing the ingredients together.

* * *

><p>Jace walked into the kitchen, his body language calm, but his eyes panicked. "Where are my children?" he asked, a bit forcefully. Cam would have rolled my eyes, had she not understood what he had gone through. In the last twelve years, things had happened, bad things that made it hard to want to start a family. Jace, the playboy turned loving boyfriend, had a fatherly side, one that took over the second Clary had told him she was pregnant. It was wonderful, and when Avery and Terra were born, Jace had become extremely protective, something the girls would hate when they were older.<p>

"They're helping us make pancakes, Jace," Cammie laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Giving her a slight hug, he said, "My children don't usually make it a habit to wake up this early. Sorry if I get worried."

"Daddy!" Avery smiled. "Look at us! We're making pancakes!"

He walked over to his two daughters, kissing both of their heads. "Looking good. I get the first one right?"

Terra frowned at him. "NO."

"No!?"

"NO. Their for Leisen."

"Oh, that's right," Jace said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, as though he was thinking hard. "It's her birthday, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Magnus said walking into the kitchen. "Now you should all hide because the birthday girl woke up early."

With that everyone scrambled into their hiding spots, turning off any lights they could find.

Light pattering of feet grew louder, and one light flickered on, alongside a yawn.

"What's with all the—" a little voice started to say but was interrupted by everyone jumping up and yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The little girl jumped slightly, rubbing her eyes. "Mom? Dad?"

Cammie came around the island counter, and hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday, kiddo. You were supposed to sleep in."

Zach also came around giving his daughter a hug, and picked her up. Leisen was still glaring into the light as she said, "How could I? Everyone was so loud."

"Happy birthday, Leisen!" Avery and Terra sang, running up to their cousin. "You should open my present first," Terra smiled. "No, mine," Avery pouted.

"How 'bout you two go make the pancakes," Clary said, coming into the kitchen. "Happy birthday, Leisen."

"Thanks Aunt Clary." The little girl turned to look at Magnus. "You slept here last night, right? Where's Uncle Alec?"

"Right behind you!" Alec laughed.

Leisen squeaked. "You scared me!"

Picking her up, he smiled broadly. "Happy birthday, sweetie. Ten years old. You're ancient!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that old, Uncle Alec."

"Hello! Is anybody up?" a voice yelled from outside the kitchen.

"In here, Macey!" Cammie yelled.

Macey walked in, Aiden in tow behind her, carrying several presents and a little girl who look exactly like him even at seven years old. "Oh, everybody's up already."

"And if they weren't they would have because of your yelling," Zach scoffed under his breath.

"Silence, Goode," she glared. "My child is within hearing distance, and I have a few choice words I would wish to exchange with you, if you go on."

The kid jumped out of Aiden's arms, running to Leisen, hugging her. "Happy birthday, Leisen!" she squealed.

"Thanks, Tegan."

"We got you presents, loads of them, from Rome, Italy, England, Russia, Japan, China, Idris—"

Aiden laughed, setting the presents down. "I think she gets the point. Lots of presents, from lots of places."

"Well, let's start eating, so we can wait for everyone else to get here."

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, you started without us? What happened to old fashioned common decency?" Bex grumbled, coming into the kitchen. "You did save some for us, did ya?"<p>

"There are a few left, come sit down," Cammie said.

A boy ran in, sitting himself down right next to Leisen. "Happy birthday," he said, his accent thick and British like his mother's. "Don't expect a hug or anything."

"Axel, be nice," Bex scolded, picking up a plate. "If you're not, I'm dropping you off with your father, and you can spend the day training with him."

Axel grimaced. "I'll behave."

"You know, I do believe the saying is that when a boy teases a girl, it means he likes her," Cammie whispered into Zach's ear.

He whipped around to face her. "They're only ten. How can they possibly like each other?"

"Sorry we're late!" Liz apologized, running in. "Jenessa had to clean up the mess she made in the lab."

"I did say sorry," Jenessa pouted. She took on her mother's features, small and delicate, looking much younger than nine years old.

"And I forgave you, but you still had to clean up your mess."

"Do you want any food?" Cammie asked.

"We ate on the way here, thanks though."

"Can I open presents now?" Leisen asked.

"Go ahead, kid," Jace said. "Don't keep us waiting."

* * *

><p>"My husband's waiting for me back home. He doesn't know about all this, so he thinks we're back to school shopping," Bex said. It was the end of a very successful day, and everyone was leaving. "So we better get going."<p>

"It was nice seeing you Bex, and you too Axle," Cammie said, hugging them.

"You like my present?" Axle asked Leisen, blushing.

"Of course. I've been asking mom for a mundane knife like this for ages," Leisen smiled. She hugged him, causing his already red face to go purple.

The two mothers smiled at each other. "I haven't seen him this embarrassed since I told him I loved him in front of all his friends," Bex laughed.

"It has been great having seeing everybody again. It's so unnerving with life being so calm. Seeing everybody alright is…well it's good."

"You still haven't told us what was on the tapestry."

"And I don't plan to. It's safer, nobody knowing. And honestly, it's not that life changing."

"Maybe not, but still, I wish you wouldn't be so secretive about it."

"Secrets are my life, Bex," Cammie sighed. "Even if I'm not a practicing spy, part of me always will be."

"Mom! Let's go!" Axle pouted.

"Go out and wait in the car, I'll be out in a minute."

"Mom we're already an hour late, dad's going to get worried."

Cammie laughed. "You better go. I'll call you later."

"You better. I don't mind a call every once and a while, you know."

"I know."

"You guys talk as though you'll never see each other again," Zach said, walking up to them. "Bex, you know I won't let anything happen to Cammie, and you're to tough to let anything happen to you, so stop worrying."

"You're husband really is a thick head, you know."

"Yes."

"Love you too, honey."

* * *

><p>"What was that you were saying about Axle liking Leisen?" Zach asked Cammie as they lay in bed.<p>

"Boy's tease girls when they like them."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"NO it's not."

Cammie laughed. "You teased me."

"But…"

"Not finding an argument?"

"He's not allowed."

"Not _allowed_?"

"He is not allowed to like my little girl."

"He's a good kid."

"He's Bex's kid."

"And Bex is highly evil."

"You're just silly."

"Say's the girl who won't tell anybody what's on the Gallagher Girl tapestry."

"You know why."

"I do."

"You just don't agree?"

"That's it."

Cammie snuggled closer to him. "We won though. We won the war."

"That we did."

"Life didn't turn out to bad."

"No, not at all. All your Gallagher friends got married, had kids. Simon and Izzy are traveling the world, now that Isabelle found that necklace that causes her to be immortal. Magnus and Alec are together. Jace and Clary the same, also with kids. Max is living in Idris, with his girlfriend. We all have a family."

"We are all one big family."

"Your right I guess."

"I normally am."

"…Do you think this is the end. End of our story. No more adventures, no more fighting."

"Most defiantly not. You know that old cliché. The adventure is just beginning."

* * *

><p>"You're right, that is terribly cliché."<p>

"Shut up, Zach."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. The last chapter… kind of sad. I'm sorry it's such a disappointing end. If there are any questions, or anything, just PM me. if anyone wants to continue this, go ahead, just give me a heads up, cause I'm going to want to read it. I feel like I should say something more, but I'm kind of drawing a blank. So thank you for all the support and the reviews, and everything. I'll miss you guys.<strong>


End file.
